Policías y Ladrones
by CieloCriss
Summary: En un verano aburrido, los elegidos optan por entretenerse con un juego que tomará un rumbo muy real y peligroso FANFIC TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Policías y Ladrones.  
  
Por CieloCriss.  
  
  
  
  
"Es un verano aburrido, pero será divertido"  
Ese pensamiento corría lentamente por la corta mente de Taichi Yagami, recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que se divertía con cualquier cosa, aquellas vivencias se estancaban en sus pensamientos y hacían lodo, lodo espeso acumulado en charcos, charcos que hacían suciedad en su cerebro, cerebro que tenía poca actividad en esos tiempos calientes.  
  
-Lo que necesitamos es salir de la ciudad - propuso a su hermana Hikari - Salir de vacaciones.  
-Pero Taichi, ¿A dónde? - dijo ésta mientras cambiaba con óseo el canal de la televisión - ojalá pudiéramos ir al Mundo Digital.  
  
Ambos suspiraron con resignación, el Mundo Digital era historia, después de la última aventura la puerta se había cerrado.  
  
-¡Ya sé! - gritó el varón Yagami con su demencia - ¡Vayamos de campamento!  
  
-¿De campamento?, es una buena idea, hermano.  
  
-Claro, así recordaremos viejos tiempos - inició poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el teléfono - celebraremos el 1 de agosto en un campamento en medio de la nada, como la primera vez; también el acampar del año pasado, cuando ustedes vencieron al "Emperador de los Digimons", alias: Ken; jeje.  
  
-¿Te comunicarás con los chicos?  
  
-Exacto - Taichi marcó el número telefónico de Yamato, le contestaron después de varios segundos - Hola, ¡Buenos días, Señor Ishida!... ¿Está Yamato?  
  
Hikari observaba los movimientos de su consanguíneo, notó que éste palideció.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Taichi? - indagó preocupada.  
  
Taichi no le prestó atención y siguió atento al teléfono.  
  
-Ahhh, entonces él y Takeru se hallan visitando a su abuela en el campo otra vez; sí, les llamaré allá.  
  
Colgó y sonrió con desgane.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
-No hay ningún problema - respondió el chico de pelos parados - Oye, Hikari, ¿Podrías llamar a la casa de la abuela de Yamato?, no tengo buenas experiencias con esa señora - sinceró recordando lo desesperante que era la ancianita, siempre colgaba el auricular antes de comunicarle con los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi - En realidad todos los abuelos de Yamato y Takeru deben estar locos - agregó al remembrar su visita a París, donde conoció al abuelo de Takeru, que era un señor con mucha presencia y terquedad (mira que coquetear con una niña francesa a su edad es raro, ).  
  
-Está bien, pero no entiendo porqué no lo haces tú - respondió la hermana mientras Taichi le proporcionaba el número telefónico.  
  
La chica Yagami marcó rápidamente, extrañamente se puso nerviosa, seguramente influyó la cara que Taichi ponía, parecía implorar al cielo que pudieran comunicarse.  
  
-Bue-Buenos días - saludó al oír que alguien contestaba - ¿Hablo a la casa Ishida?  
  
-¡Oh, qué casualidad, ese es nuestro apellido! - escuchó Hikari, era la voz de una viejecita que parecía tierna - Así se apellidaba mi esposo, que en paz descanse.  
  
-Ehh... lamento lo de su esposo - dijo dando un pésame improvisado, había notado que en esa última oración, la señora se había entristecido, Hikari observó que Taichi le hacía señas de que continuara su deber - Disculpe señora, ¿Se encuentran Takeru y Yamato?  
  
-¡Vaya!, pero si así se llaman mis nietos, qué coincidencia.  
  
La chica comenzaba a sudar frío.  
  
-Posiblemente estemos hablando de las mismas personas - dijo con la mayor paciencia posible - ¿No cree?  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¿Cómo lo sabremos? - insistió la anciana, Hikari pensó que probablemente no sonaba mucho el teléfono en esa casa.  
  
-Bueno... conozco a sus nietos señora, Yamato y Takeru son rubios.  
  
-¡Mis nietos también! - expresó con una alegría sobrenatural.  
  
-¡Por favor, comuníqueme con uno de ellos! - rogó algo molesta, aunque sin dejar de considerar la edad y memoria de la señora.  
  
-¿Eres amiga de ellos?  
  
-Sí, Señora - replicó - lo que pasa es que estamos organizando un día de campo entre amigos y queremos invitarlos.  
  
-¡Oh, quieren que los invite a mi campo! - distorsionó la mujer - déjame ver...  
  
La abuela Ishida se alejó del teléfono, Hikari suspiró, tapó el micrófono con su mano, y le dijo a Taichi:  
  
-Ha ocurrido algo inesperado - comenzó a decir.  
  
-¿Cómo que algo inesperado?, ¿Ya te colgó el teléfono?  
  
-No, no es eso - iba a continuar, pero escuchó que alguien se acercaba al teléfono, por la voz, sospechó que se trataba de Yamato - ¡Taichi, parece que Yamato va a contestar!  
  
Espero ansiosa y siguió escuchando, se oía lo siguiente:  
  
"Otra vez la abuela dejó el teléfono descolgado, espero no sea el abogado del tío"   
  
Claramente escuchaba las pisadas de alguien, cada vez eran más precisas, fuertes y sonoras; por eso creía que su amigo se acercaba.  
  
"¿Adónde vas jovencito?", percibió por el oído Hikari, era la voz de la abuela.  
  
"Abuela, dejaste el teléfono descolgado" dijo Yamato.  
  
"No, eso no se hace, es de mala educación querer oír mi conversación con el aparatito"  
  
"Pe-pero..." había rezongado el hermano de Takeru "Como quieras"  
  
-¡Oh, no!, la abuela lo ahuyentó - explicó Hikari a Taichi.  
  
-Mala suerte, mejor cuelga.  
  
-Espera, parece que alguien recogió el teléfono.  
  
De nuevo la chica de la Luz tuvo el privilegio de encontrarse con la voz de la madre del padre de dos de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Hola?, ¿Quién habla?  
  
-La amiga de Takeru y Yamato, señora, ¿Están ellos en casa?  
  
-¡Ah!, claro que no es molestia tenerlos de visita en mi casa.  
  
La chica juró por su vida que no descansaría hasta que le compraran a esa señora un aparato que lograra hacerla oír bien.  
  
-Creo... creo que mejor llamaré después - dijo vencida ante la mala comunicación - le da recado a sus nietos de que llamó Hikari Yagami.  
  
-Sí, nos veremos después, a mis nietos le dará gusto que vengan a visitarnos.  
  
La señora colgó, y Hikari suspiró.  
  
-¿Y bien? - indagó Taichi - ¿Lograste algo?  
  
-Si entendí bien, es probable que estemos invitados a la casa de la abuela de los chicos.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Olvídalo.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Rendidos y decepcionados regresaron a ver la caja idiota, Taichi se llevó el inalámbrico para ir llamando a sus amigos de comercial en comercial.  
  
No fue, si no hasta después de tres horas, que sonó el teléfono de la casa de los Yagami, Taichi salía del baño en esos instantes.  
  
-Taichi, te habla Yamato - informó la madre mientras cocinaba cosas raras para la cena.  
  
"¡Vaya, qué suerte!" se dijo el antiguo líder mientras corría a levantar el otro teléfono.  
  
-¡Cuelga, mamá! - pidió el hijo mayor, la señora Yagami obedeció para seguir con sus quehaceres - ¿En verdad eres tú, Yamato? - preguntó asombrado - ¿Tu abuela te dio el mensaje?  
  
-Sí, soy yo, ¿A qué otro Yamato conoces que sea tu "amigo"? - respondió Ishida con sequedad, parecía molesto - y para tu información, la abuela no me dio el mensaje.  
  
-¿Ah no?, ¿Viste el número de mi casa en el identificador de llamadas?... Yamato, ¿Allá en casa de tu abuela tienen identificador de llamadas?  
  
-Taichi, cállate - exigió el rubio - si te hablo es para confirmar "Su" visita.  
  
-¿Cuál visita?  
  
-La visita que harán aquí, en casa de mi abuela.  
  
-¡¿Bromeas?!, eso fue un malentendido, tu abuela captó mal las cosas, sólo queríamos invitarlos a un día de campo, pero nunca nos permitió avisarles.  
  
-Ahh, ya veo - replicó Yamato - pues ahora tendrán qué venir; la abuela está muy entusiasmada con la idea, no la pueden dejar plantada, ya se puso a preparar todo.  
  
-Oye... pero... Bueno, supongo que habrá mucha comida, y gratis.  
  
-Mmm - renegó el antiguo portador de la Amistad, respirando agitado - Por culpa de su "dichosa" visita tendré que cancelar los ensayos con la banda por una semana.  
  
-Con razón te oyes molesto, no te preocupes, valdrá la pena - dijo Taichi, sin el menor remordimiento - ¿Cuándo deberemos de ir?  
  
-Mañana, deja y te doy los datos del pueblo, cuando lleguen a la estación iremos por ustedes - Yamato le dio a Taichi los datos, luego se despidió - Me voy, parece que la abuela sirvió el te en la cabeza de Takeru.  
  
-Adios - se despidió Taichi, luego gritó - ¡Hikari, mañana nos vamos de campamento! .  
  
--  
Fue así como los niños elegidos se fueron de vacaciones al pueblo donde vivía la abuela de Yamato y Takeru, ¿Qué infamias viviría ahí?, ¿Sería un viaje inolvidable?  
--  
  
Continuará en el primer capítulo...  
  
  
Notas: Parece que no entiendo que es conveniente terminar lo que empiezo antes de seguir haciendo cosas, pero si no escribo, las ideas huirían, y no es conveniente desaprovechar esas oportunidades. Este fic será cómico y no muy largo, espero llegue a agradarles, hace mucho que no hago algo de este género. Pronto sabrán el porqué del título, pero dando un adelanto diré que es un juego que solía jugar cuando era más pequeña.  
  
Espero sus reviews, no dejen de darme su comentario.  
(**Escrito el 10 de marzo del 2002**). 


	2. Parte 1 "pin-pon-papas; saca la mano y ¡...

Parte I "Pin-Pon-Papas; saca la manos y ¡Escapa!"  
  
  
-Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí - dijo Takeru al mirar su reloj, estaba muy feliz por la visita de sus amigos, eso haría más ameno su doceavo verano - ¿No, abuela?  
  
La Abuela Ishida estaba parada junto a su alto nieto en la estación de tren, lo usaba como bastón, con la otra mano sostenía una sombrilla, Takeru se cuidaba de que la abuela no le sacara el ojo izquierdo con los picos del objeto que cubre a los seres del sol. Yamato estaba sentado alejado de ellos, tocaba la harmónica y seguía lamentándose estar una semana más en el campo.  
  
-y dime, abuela, ¿Qué te pareció mi amiga Hikari? - indagó el rubio con simpatía.  
  
-¿Pues qué quieres que te diga, Takerito?, la niña se invitó sola, pero parecía amable.  
  
Era la tercera vez que preguntaba eso y era la tercera vez que la abuela le respondía diferente, la primera vez había entendido otra cosa, la segunda vez dijo que no sabía de quien le hablaba, y ahora, por fin, recordaba el "compromiso" con su mejor amiga.  
  
A lo lejos observó un tren, debían venir en ese. Sonrió con algo de lástima al ver el estado del transporte, y descartó que en él vinieran los chicos, era un ferrocarril del carga, donde transportaban cajas, cosas y animales.  
  
"pohhh, puhhh" habló el tren, y se paró en la estación; un hombre prieto y de aspecto tenebroso se bajó del sitio del conductor y caminó hacia los vagones.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿Por qué han parado aquí? - dijo el viejo guardagujas de la estación, caminó con calma hacia el conductor - No tenían que descargar aquí, sino hasta Osaka.  
  
-Hubo cambio de planes - avisó el conductor y le tronó los dedos al temible hombre moreno que había bajado - Takeshi, baja la "mercancía".  
  
Takeshi, el ayudante de conductor, asintió y abrió el vagón. En cuanto lo hizo, y entre los cerdos, Takeru y compañía vislumbraron a varias cabezas de seres humanos, éstos comenzaron a bajar del tren torpemente: eran los elegidos.  
  
-¡Eso no se ve todos los días! - exclamó Yamato, antes de estallar la carcajada; se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia donde podía tener una mejor vista - ¡Cómo no me traje la cámara para fotografías! - se lamentó sonriendo, su hermano también reía, la abuela parecía extrañada.  
  
La primera en bajar fue Mimi, Estaban más cerca Jyou e Iori, pero ésta los pisoteó sin importarle nada más que salir de ese infierno. Mientras bajaba y saltaba cerdos y humanos, maldecía al viaje, a Taichi, y a la vida, su traje estaba hecho mugre y su maquillaje arruinado, así que las injurias y berrinches no eran para menos.  
Puso el pie fuera del tren, y le falló la coordinación al sacar el otro, ya que se estampó en el suelo.  
  
-¡Todo es tu culpa!,¡Te voy a matar, Taichi! - gritó histérica.  
  
-¡Dios mío, una asesina! - se alteró la abuelita al oír a Tachikawa.  
  
-No te preocupes, abuela - explicó Takeru entre risas - Es mi amiga Mimi, sólo está enojada porque el viaje no resultó cómodo.  
  
-Yamato, háblale a la policía - ordenó la abuela, el nieto no hizo caso debido a que seguía disfrutando la escena, pero la viejecita creyó que su orden había sido cumplida, lucía satisfecha.  
  
-Disculpa que no ayude a levantarte, Mimi - excusó Takeru - pero soy el "Bastón" de mi abuela.  
  
El siguiente en bajar fue Koushiro, traía rostro verde, como mareado, abrazaba fuertemente su amada laptop, y sus ojos estaba llorosos, como si acabara de llegar de un funeral.  
Le quitó el exceso de paja a su aparato adorado y siguió ido del mundo, extraviado entre miradas.  
  
-Vamos, no es para tanto - dijo Taichi, que acababa de bajar.  
  
-¡Shhh!, respeta el dolor ajeno - ordenó Miyako, bajando con cara molesta y ojos desorbitados, una patita de sus lentes estaba rota y la había improvisado con un trozo de mecate con el que amarraban a los puercos.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Yamato.  
  
-Que por culpa de Taichi, un cerdo se sentó en la computadora de Koushiro y la descompuso - informó Iori, que acababa de pisar tierra firme.  
  
-¡Y eso no fue lo peor! - avisó Daisuke - cuando el cochino cerdo se hizo en el vestido de Mimi la cosa se puso drástica y fea.  
  
-La culpa es de Taichi - agregó Sora - ¿Cómo se le ocurre comprar pasajes en un tren de carga?  
  
-¡Oye!, siempre me culpan de todo, deberían agradecer que quise ayudar con eso de la economía, este viaje tenía que salir casi gratuito - se disculpó Taichi.  
  
Hikari saltó fuera del tren, luego espero a que Ken Ichijouji le pasara el equipaje, la mayoría llevaba una maleta, Mimi y Miyako más de tres.  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos aquí - dijo Taichi haciéndose el simpático - ¡Ánimo, Koushiro!, ese cerdo sólo le dio experiencia a tu computadora, seguro que tiene la batería baja y por eso no prendió... de cualquier forma, ya sabes que con unos cuantos golpecitos...  
  
-Será mejor que guardes tu distancia - amenazó Koushiro - en estos momentos no respondo por mi conducta.  
  
Takeru y Yamato seguían riendo.  
  
-¿Qué no pueden callarse?, ¡Ha sido una pesadilla! - les dijo Jyou.  
  
-Al menos aprendiste que no quieres ser veterinario, Jyou - agregó Takeru, tratando de calmarse - Bien... Abuela, te presento a mis amigos.  
  
La ancianita se acercó a Sora para tocarla, ésta retrocedió asustada.  
  
-Son seres humanos - dijo convencida - pensé que eran cerdos.  
  
-Será mejor que le pongas los lentes a la abuela, Takeru - avisó Yamato - Abuela, son nuestros amigos.  
  
-¡Oh! - se admiró la señora - ¡Cuánto gusto!  
  
-Mira abuela, ella es Hikari, ayer hablaste con ella. Te presentaré a los demás: el más alto y con antiparras es Jyou, le sigue Sora, él es Ken, la de los lentes chuecos es Miyako, ahí está Mimi, a su lado está Daisuke, seguido por Iori, el que abraza algo es Koushiro, y por último, el de los pelos desordenados, Taichi.  
  
-Mucho gusto - dijo la anciana - Yo soy la Señora Kyoko Ishida, pueden decirme abuela.  
  
-¡hola, abuela! - respondieron los chicos, tratando de ser educados.  
  
-Jovencito, ¿Qué no le enseñó su mamá a peinarse? - Regañó a Tai, luego miró a Daisuke - para usted va lo mismo. Vayamos al coche, nos esperan.  
  
Los chicos se encontraron con una camioneta vieja, la escalaron sin quejarse, era un paraíso comparado con el viaje anterior, pues seguro que concuerdan conmigo con que la compañía porcina no es la más adecuada. La única que luchó por ir en cabina, fue Mimi, quien en compañía de la abuela y uno de los tíos de Takeru y Yamato, quería ir en más comodidad. En cuanto subió al auto, la abuela dijo:  
  
-Cualquier lugar es muy peligroso hoy en día, jovencita - comentó muy animada, dirigiéndose a Mimi - fíjate que hoy había un asesino en la estación de tren, lo bueno es que mi nieto Yamato llamó a la policía y todo se puso en orden.  
  
La chica Tachikawa frunció el ceño y le siguió la corriente.  
  
--  
  
La estancia en casa de la abuela había despertado en los chicos todo, menos el espíritu de la naturaleza; la mayoría de ellos pasaban el rato jugando baraja y esperando la hora de la comida. Hikari había acabado casi con sus rollos de fotos, Mimi terminó modelando todo su guardarropas (se cambiaba tres veces al día). En ocasiones iban a nadar al estanque, por las noches hacían fogatas y contaban cuentos, Koushiro había conseguido arreglar su aparato y estaba más tranquilo. Por su parte, la abuelita Kyoko, gozaba con la casa invadida. El problema surgió al tercer día, cuando los elegidos había repasado todos sus juegos y comenzaban a aburrirse.  
  
-Una semana es mucho - dijo Miyako, quien ya había logrado arreglar sus gafas - ¿Qué haremos en todo este tiempo?  
  
-No lo sé, disfrutar del ambiente, Miyako - propuso Iori, no muy convencido - la naturaleza y todo eso.  
  
-¡Estoy aburrida! - siguió quejándose la del cabello lila.  
  
Taichi había salido de ducharse, se había asegurado de embarrar su pelo de gel, se estaba cansando de que la abuela siempre lo regañara por el estado de sus greñas.  
  
-Creo que me excedí con el tiempo del viaje, ya quiero regresar.  
  
-No te quejes, a veces paso meses aquí - interrumpió Yamato, que caminaba junto a él.  
  
Entraron a la cocina, olía rico.  
  
-¿Qué hará de comer, abuela? - preguntó el confianzudo de Taichi mientras olía agrandando los poros de su nariz - ¿A qué hora comeremos?  
  
-¡Vaya con estos jovencitos!, váyanse a jugar.  
  
-¡Abuela, tenemos 15 años!, no es tan sencillo encontrar un juego divertido.  
  
-En mis tiempos se jugaba hasta los 25, no importaba si uno tuviera hijos.  
  
-Abuela, ¿Qué juego nos aconsejas? - agregó Takeru, que acababa de entrar al sitio donde se comen los alimentos - la mayoría de nuestros amigos se están aburriendo.  
  
Extrañamente la Sra. Ishida sonrió como maniática.  
  
-Pensé que nunca pedirían mi consejo - argumentó con audacia, dándose la vuelta como una experta ninja - por supuesto que podría aconsejarles el juego ideal.  
  
-¿En verdad? - preguntó Daisuke - ¡Qué bien! - exclamó con inocencia - le avisaré a los demás.  
  
-Haces bien, Daisukito, y ustedes chicos, esperen en el patio, la abuela tiene que ir por los instrumentos.  
  
Kyoko se retiró con una velocidad asombrosa, Yamato se aseguró de apagar la estufa antes de obedecer el mandato de la ancianita.  
  
-¡Cada vez tengo menos duda: tus abuelos están locos! - opinó Taichi - de ahí viene tu demencia.  
  
Yamato no se preocupó por contestar, mejor golpeó a su mejor amigo.  
  
--  
  
Y ahí estaban los 12, reunidos cerca del estanque del patio, de esos donde de repente saltan pececillos feos y de agua dulce. La casa era vieja y típica, el estilo japonés estaba enfrascado en el más mínimo detalle, incluso había un viejo dojo abandonado, ese era el sitio favorito de Iori, que solía practicar Kendo.  
  
-Ya estamos todos, abuela - avisó Sora, haciéndose la simpática, traía puesta unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una blusa blanca - ¿Qué quería decirnos?  
  
-Sí, abuela, díganos a qué jugaremos - pidió Daisuke, siguiendo con su inocencia ridícula.  
  
La abuelita llevaba en sus arrugados brazos una caja de cartón llena de polvo, sopló con fuerza desparramando las partículas y haciendo estornudar a Jyou Kido.  
  
-Es un juego legendario en la familia y se usa en varias partes del mundo - informó como si hablara de un tesoro - es el juego de "Rateros y Policías"  
  
-¿En qué consiste? - preguntó Mimi  
  
-Lo más seguro es que se trate de lo que su nombre indica - dijo Ken.  
  
-¿Representar el sistema de justicia del país?, ¡Eso no es tan divertido! - interrumpió Miyako.  
  
-Chicos, dejen termina a la abuela - juzgó Koushiro.  
  
-Gracias, Koushirito - agradeció Kyoko Ishida - bien, en éste cofre, ¡Yamato!  
  
-Sí, abuela.  
  
-Saca el cofre - el nieto mayor obedeció inmediatamente, de la arcaica caja sacó un cubo de madera con función de caja fuerte. - Aquí se guardará un tesoro, que los ladrones hurtarán a los policías.  
  
-¡Ohhhh! - hubo una exclamación casi general.  
  
-Entonces el fin del juego es que... - comenzó a decir Hikari, pero se detuvo al notar la mirada reprendedora de la abuela.  
  
-El juego comienza cuando los rateros esconden el cofre, los policías intentarán capturarlos y recuperar el tesoro - replicó la anciana - para eso necesitamos dos equipos.  
  
-Como somos 12, cada equipo será de 6, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Iori, no ilusionado, pero sí conforme.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-¿Y cómo elegiremos los equipos? - indagó Sora.  
  
-De eso me encargo yo - contestó la abuela - ¡Niños, formen un círculo, ahora!  
  
Los adolescentes cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 9 y 16 años, obedecieron ciegamente, no les gustaba imaginarse a la abuela enojada, sería temible.  
  
Entonces la Sra. Ishida sacó un arrugado papel, se colocó en el centro de la rueda silueteada por humanos, y con su arrugada y pequeña mano comenzó a señalar a Jyou.  
  
-Apunten con su mano derecha hacia el frente - imperó muy contenta de su ritual, más extrañados que nunca sus nietos y nietos postizos, obedecieron - Eso es, ¡Más arriba, Mimi!, ¡Eso!  
  
-Abuela, ¿Qué harás ahora? - preguntó Takeru, con una sonrisa divertida, escuchando cómo Taichi Yagami se repetía en voz tenue que los abuelos de Yamato estaban locos.  
  
Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la ancianita siguió apuntando a Jyou, mientras revisaba su escrito.  
  
-"Comenzamos la selección" - avisó, entonces tomó aire y tocó la mano de Kido, comenzando una ridícula frase: - "Pin-Pon-Papas" - los chicos comenzaron a reí "¿Pin-Pon-Papas?", ¿Qué eran esas palabras?, la abuela comenzó a molestarse - ¡Niños, no es un juego!  
  
-¿Ah, no?, y entonces qué es - dijo Daisuke, Sora le dio un codazo para callarlo - ehhh... perdón, abuelita, continúe.  
  
-¡Y no más risas!, ¿Entendido?   
  
-Sí, abuela - contestaron casi al mismo tiempo, como periquitos sin cerebro  
  
Kyoko Ishida volvió a comenzar su oración extraña, a cada sílaba cambiaba de persona, porque cuando dijo "Pin", estaba tocando a Joe, pero cuando pasó a "Pon", ya estaba su índice sobre la nívea mano de Mimi.  
  
-"Pin-Pon-Papas; saca la mano y escapa" - acabó de decir, terminando esa primera parte del ritual, sobre la mano de Koushiro - ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Escapa!, saca la mano.  
  
Izumi sacó su mano asustado, la abuela sonrió.  
  
-Bien, él es del equipo uno - avisó, mostrándole a Koushiro, un sitio donde decía esperar. - ahora, otra vez: "Pin-Pon-Papas; saca la mano y escapa".  
  
Ahora el elegido fue Ken, la señora informó que éste era el miembro uno del equipo dos... y así sucesivamente fueron formándose los dos equipos, hasta quedar de la siguiente manera:  
  
*Equipo 1: Koushiro, Daisuke, Mimi, Yamato, Hikari y Iori.  
*Equipo 2: Ken, Sora, Takeru, Taichi, Jyou y Miyako.  
  
-Ahora que ya tenemos los equipos, es hora de averiguar quienes serán los ladrones, y quienes los policías - explicó igual de contenta la mujer - manden dos representantes.  
  
Daisuke y Taichi se auto-nombraron, dieron un paso al frente, pero la Señora Kyoko los detuvo.  
  
-¡No, que pasen mis nietos! - reclamó, entonces Takeru y Yamato sonrieron y se acercaron a la madre de su padre.  
  
-¡Eso es preferencia, fraude electoral!  
  
-Daisuke, cállate.  
  
-De acuerdo, Iori.  
  
La abuela ni se inmutó si siguió:  
  
- Aquí en mis manos tengo dos trozos de madera, el que saque el más largo, será el que lleve a su equipo a la delincuencia, o sea, serán los ladrones.  
  
Los hermanos obedecieron y tomaron los palillos.  
  
-El mío es el más largo - anunció Yamato - significa entonces que somos los ladrones, equipo.  
  
-Y nosotros los policías - agregó Takeru.  
  
La abuela aplaudió un poco, se veía feliz.  
  
-Oye, abuela - dijo el nieto Takaishi - ¿De donde sacaste eso de "Pin-Pon-Papas..."?  
  
-Es una larga historia, Takerito - dijo la anciana - ¡Y qué flojera explicarla!, ahora lo que tenemos qué hacer es llenar el cofre.  
  
Kyoko arrebató el cofre que traía Taichi, caminó hacia Hikari, y le quitó su cámara fotográfica.  
  
-Pero... es que esa cámara... - comenzó a explicar, pero la abuela no hizo caso y echó el aparato en el cofre.  
  
-¡Takerito, dame esa gorra tuya! - ordenó de nuevo, Takeru obedeció y la señora metió el gorro al cofre.  
  
Y así sucesivamente siguió, a Jyou le quitó sus libros, a Taichi su binocular, a Miyako su pañoleta (esa que se pone en el pelo), y a Sora su cartera.  
  
Entonces le dio el cofre a Yamato.  
  
-Aquí están los tesoros, el juego puede iniciar - propuso - Los policías deberán darle una hora a los ladrones para organizarse, luego pueden iniciar la búsqueda y la captura.  
  
-Oiga, abuela, ¿Y podemos torturar a los prisioneros? - preguntó Taichi, muy entusiasmado  
  
-Claro que sí; Los policías tendrán una cárcel y un cuartel, les presto el Dojo para eso.  
  
-¿Hay límites espaciales? - preguntó Koushiro - Es decir, ¿Hasta dónde puede ir un ladrón?  
  
-No deben salir de mis territorios, eso es todo. - la abuela se dio la vuelta, antes de irse, le dio a Jyou un folleto - Esas son las reglas, ¡Empiecen a jugar!  
  
--  
Y fue así como los elegidos comenzaron el juego más real de sus vidas, ¿Lograrán los policías cazar a los ladrones?, ¿Qué clase de mañas diseñaran los miembros del equipo?, ¿Quién ganará?, ¿De dónde sacó la abuela eso de "Pin pon papas..."?  
--  
  
Continuará en el capítulo dos.  
  
--  
  
Notas: ¡Está bien, lo admito!, es lo más ridículo que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero no me culpen, a veces le dan ganas a uno de escribir cosas que no tienen ni pies, ni cabeza, pero al menos es un escrito muy ligero en medio de un mar de tragedias.  
El juego de "Ladrones y Policías" se usaba mucho cuando estaba más chica, y consistía (a como a mí me lo enseñaron) en como lo expliqué en el fic. Eso del "Pin-pon-papas, saca la mano y escapa" era un método que usábamos para elegir a los miembros del equipo siendo imparciales (Método mexicano algo incoherente, lo sé); sobra decir que en realidad sí hice eso con los elegidos, y fue así como me quedaron los equipos, según yo, muy nivelados.  
Espero no esté TAN mal, si tienen sugerencias, díganmelas, las necesito. (Por cierto, la abuela Ishida se me figura un poco a la abuela de Arnold en la serie de #Hey Arnold!#).  
  
Dejen Review, por favor; por lo pronto les prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará mejor, ya que empezará la "guerrilla" entre elegidos. 


	3. Parte 2 "Organización"

Notas: Primero que nada me disculpo por algunos errores de "dedo" en el capítulo anterior, espero eso no haya impedido que entendieran (lógicamente no). De nuevo les traigo otro episodio de este demente fic, el más incoherente que he hecho.  
  
  
Parte II "Organización"  
  
  
-¿Qué están esperando, chicos? - reclamó la abuelita, enojada por haber dado la "campana de inicio" y ver tan poca respuesta - ¡Váyanse de aquí, ladronzuelos!   
  
El equipo de Yamato, bastante contrariado, salió volando del lugar (bueno "Corriendo", pero se entiende la idea). Entonces el equipo de Takeru, que eran los policías, se quedaron quietos, sin hacer nada.  
  
-¿Qué no piensan organizarse? - preguntó Kyoko con indignación.  
  
-Creo que ser policía es más aburrido que ser ladrón - rezongó Tai - Nosotros tenemos qué esperar una hora para encontrarlos.  
  
-¡Al contrario, ser policía es más complicado! - regañó la abuela - tienen que formar una estrategia para atraparlos, tienen que espiar, deducir, comprobar...  
  
-Oye, abuela... ¿No vas a hacer comida?, es que seguro que pronto querremos comer - sugirió Takeru, pensando que ese juego duraría menos de dos horas.  
  
-Al final ni se acordarán de la comida; pero tienes razón, Takerito, tengo que ir a hacer mi deber - anunció retirándose con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.  
  
La señora Ishida desapareció del lugar, entonces los chicos se echaron al suelo y se pusieron a jugar baraja.  
  
-Me da flojera el juego de tu abuela, Takeru - sinceró Miyako bostezando y tomando una carta, que resultó ser un 2 de corazones negros.  
  
-¡Vamos, no renuncien! - pidió el nieto - si la abuela no nos ve jugando seguro y se entristece.  
  
-Tal vez con eso se calme - musitó Jyou en voz muy baja, consideraba que la ancianita tenía demasiada energía para su edad; tuvo suerte de no ser oído.  
  
-Pues a mí me parece una buena manera de pasar el rato, ¿No, Sora? - el chico de pelos locos espió el juego de cartas del despistado Jyou.  
  
-Creo que sí, Taichi - respondió la pelirroja, mostrando una escalera de cartas de corazones rojos y diamantes - y por cierto, ¡Gané el juego!  
  
-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ken?  
  
-No lo sé   
  
Ken Ichijouji regresó de no se donde, respiraba agitado y sonreía satisfecho.  
  
-¡Ya sé por dónde se han ido! - exclamó a sus camaradas.  
  
Taichi, Takeru, Miyako, Jyou y Sora le miraron con asombro, ¿Acaso Ken se estaba tomando en serio el juego?. El semblante del antiguo Kaiser estaba iluminado extrañamente, como que el sol y su rostro no hacían un juego armónico, Ken era lindo, pero no gracioso.  
  
-¿No me digas que los seguiste? - preguntó Taichi, con la boca abierta (la hubiera cerrado de haber notado que se le salía la baba).  
  
-Pues sí, de eso se trata esto, de "Investigar"  
  
-Pero la abuela ha dicho que debemos darles una hora - recordó Miyako, poniendo una excusa a su pereza.  
  
-Bueno, en una hora no vamos a atacarlos, pero eso no priva que los espiemos - agregó Ken, con una felicidad notable.  
  
-No entiendo tu entusiasmo - sinceró Jyou - ¡Es sólo un juego tonto!  
  
-Pienso que de las cosas tontas se sacan grandes premios, superior - replicó Sora, sonriendo amistosamente, notando que Ken le agradecía con la mirada y se sonrojaba ante ella.  
  
-Además, Ken quiere ser policía, ¿No es así? - siguió la dueña de la Pureza y el amor.  
  
-¡Ah, es verdad! - recordó Takeru - por cierto, Ken, ¿Dónde se hallan?, hay que cazarlos con rapidez, piensen que es posible que mi abuela nos de una porción más de postre si les ganamos.  
  
-¡Por un premio así, haría lo que sea! - gritó Taichi con emoción, imaginando en su cerebro de chorlito manjares deleitosos y postres sublimes.  
  
-¡Tienes razón!, arriba esos ánimos - exclamó Miyako, dando patadas voladoras sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Ken alzó la mano de forma parecida a cuando Koushiro va a explicar algo, miró intensamente a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo y sonrió misteriosamente.  
  
-Están en el estanque, arriba de la casa del árbol.  
  
-Pero sería ridículo que ahí escondieran el cofre, es un lugar muy obvio - dijo Takeru - tal vez pongan el cofre en el fondo de lago.  
  
-¡Pero la cámara de Hikari se decompondría! - dijo Miyako.  
  
-Pero mi hermana es ladrona, puede sacar su cámara de ahí sin ningún problema, la abuela se equivocó al desprenderla de su objeto, en cambio, se olvidó de quitarle algo a Ken.  
  
-¡Vaya, tienes razón, Taichi! - agregó Jyou - Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?  
  
-Propongo tratar de cazarlos individualmente - propuso Sora - y luego los torturaremos hasta que nos digan dónde están los tesoros.  
  
-Sora, a veces tienes ideas maquiavélicas - sonrió Miyako - ¡Bingo! - gritó la misma con una incoherencia notable.  
  
Los chicos caminaron hacia el dojo.  
  
-Necesitaremos un carcelero - dijo Jyou, leyendo la especie de instructivo que le había dado la abuela - aquí dice que el juego acaba cuando los policías atrapan a todos los delincuentes y los encierran en la cárcel, además se debe recuperar el tesoro.  
  
-Bueno, se dice fácil, pero no es tan sencillo - interpeló Ken - tomemos en cuenta que hay miembros del otro equipo que son muy mañosos y veloces, además, no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para esperar todos juntos en la casa del árbol.  
  
-¿Qué haremos entonces, Ken?  
  
-Pues dividámonos a los chicos - dijo casi ordenando - ¿Tú que dices, Taichi?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo - respondió éste - y cuando atrapemos a algunos deberemos doblar la guardia en la cárcel... y bien, ¿Quién será el carcelero?  
  
-¡YO! - contestaron en unísono Jyou y Miyako.  
  
-Me parece que Jyou es más responsable - dijo Takeru - claro, sin ofender, Miyako.  
  
-No hay problema... grrr - "Me las pagarás, Takeru, wjuajajaja". - yo puedo ser la segunda carcelera, es decir, doblar a Jyou.  
  
-Los demás debemos repartirnos a los chicos - siguió Taichi - Tres de nosotros serán los correteadores.  
  
-Taichi, no estoy seguro de que esa palabra exista, mejor di: perseguidores.  
  
-Como sea, Jyou - agregó el ex-líder al sentirse intimidado - otros dos serán los carceleros, o sea Miyako y Jyou, y otro, el espía, que como sabemos, conviene que sea Ken.  
  
-Me parece buena idea - dijo Takeru - ¿Y quién me tocará perseguir?, ¡Ya sé!, Hagamos el "pin-pon-papas..."  
  
-Takeru, olvídate de eso - juzgó Sora, Takeru agachó la cabeza, como desilusionado - creo que es mejor repartírnoslo por habilidades, yo podría hacerme cargo de Mimi y de... ¡Iori!  
  
-Agarraste a los más fáciles, eso no es justo - renegó Taichi.  
  
-Elijo a Hikari y Koushiro - se apuró en decir Takeru, le parecía mucho más complicado cazar a su hermano y a Daisuke.  
  
-¡Tú también, Takeru!, ¡Eso es injusto, prefiero a Hikari!, Yamato y Daisuke son más veloces - volvió a rezongar, encantado muy al fondo por el reto.  
  
-Nadie te manda ser "Pionero de paradigma", Taichi - le dijo Takeru, con mucha ironía - jejeje, recuerda que fuiste un valeroso Líder.  
  
-Cállate, o creeré que la demencia de tus abuelos te fue heredada.  
  
-Yo que tú lo daba por hecho - afirmó el rubio Takaishi, muy contento.  
  
-¡Pues manos a la obra! - sugirió Ken, despidiéndose de sus amigos, para ir a espiar (después les comunicaría las noticias por el D3, que todavía servía).  
  
--  
  
Por su parte, los Ladrones se refugiaban en la casa del árbol.  
  
-¿No es muy obvio que estemos aquí, todos apachurrados? - indagó el menor de todos, Iori Hida, el chico estaba inconforme porque prefería ser policía, la sola idea de traicionar sus principios (aunque fuera en un juego), lo angustiaba.  
  
-Ya les dije que es por mientras - dijo Yamato, comiendo la fruta que colgaba del árbol - es que una hora es mucho tiempo, no necesitamos apresurarnos.  
  
-Pues yo creo que sería mejor planear algo - dijo Daisuke.  
  
-Podemos usar media hora de nuestro tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, luego la diremos y nos organizaremos - juzgó Koushiro, muy entretenido con la computadora.  
  
Hikari sacó su cámara del cofre, aún no entendía porqué la abuela la había metido con los demás objetos, seguro que se había confundido, mientras lo hacía, veía por la ventana de la vieja casita (que casi se caía por el peso y la vejez, a cada crujido de madera que se oía, Mimi pegaba un quejumbroso gritito).   
Por la ventana observó a Ken y a Miyako, parecía que discutían, la chica de la luz se quedó con la boca abierta y se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar.  
  
No se oía para nada la voz de Ken, pero la de Miyako sí.  
  
-Ya te dije que no nos escuchan, Ken, es que quiero ayudarte a espiar, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, recuerda que soy la segunda carcelera y no tengo trabajo hasta después - Ken le hacía señas de que bajara la voz, Hikari se asustó al ver que estaban tomando el juego en serio.  
  
Como la discusión seguía e Ichijouji no quería ser descubierto, arrastró a Miyako de las ropas hasta donde seguro era el cuartel secreto: El dojo.  
  
-Oigan - avisó cortésmente - me acabo de enterar de que Ken y Miyako nos andaban espiando.  
  
-¿En verdad? - indagó Koushiro, algo sorprendido, seguro el otro equipo no había tomado ese bobo juego tan a la ligera como él, sintió vergüenza, no le gustaba ser vencido sin poner esfuerzo.  
  
-Los vi, trataban de ocultarse tras unos arbustos, además, los oí.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?, yo no oí nada - agregó Mimi.  
  
-Bueno, hay cosas que sólo un Tailmon puede enseñar - informó con elocuencia, recordando fugazmente a su amiga felina, aquella gata digimon que tanto le había enseñado - el caso es que nos están espiando.  
  
-¡Rayos, no podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas!  
  
Cuando Yamato dijo eso, Daisuke notó que traía los brazos cruzados, cambió de posición rápidamente.  
  
-Es verdad, si nos atrapan así, sería humillante - dijo Iori, olvidando su sentido de justicia.  
  
-La abuelita se decepcionaría - dijo Daisukito - y si les damos lucha, tal vez nos premie con uno de esos banquetotes de comida.  
  
-Como sea, debemos organizarnos - propuso Yamato, la verdad es que el sólo hecho de imaginar que Taichi ganaba y lo aplastaba, le daba náuseas, después de todo, sería su eterno rival.  
  
-Tengo una idea - dijo Koushiro, los demás suspiraron satisfechos al recordar que tenían a ese genio en el equipo - Saquemos los tesoros del cofre, metamos en él otra cosa, así los engañaremos.  
  
-¡Excelente idea! - gritó Daisuke.  
  
-No grites - reprendió Hikari  
  
-Cada uno de nosotros se llevará uno de esos tesoros y los esconderemos en sitios diferentes, por otra parte, haremos un mapa donde muestre lo que escondimos, y donde ocultamos el cofre, en dado caso que nos descubran, los Policías buscarán el cofre, no los tesoros por separado.  
  
-El cofre lo podemos hundir en el agua del lago, para que así los otros batallen más al sacarlo - agregó Yamato - ¡Hagamos eso!, después evitemos que nos atrapen.  
  
-¿Qué pasará si nos llegaran a atrapar? - preguntó Mimi, suponiendo instantáneamente que ella iba ser la primera en ser cazada, no le gustaba eso de correr en exceso - seguro que nos encierran en la "cárcel", ¿Cómo podremos pedir ayuda?, tal vez nos quitan el D3 - agregó pensando en que sería bonito ser rescatada por uno de sus amigos, o príncipe ladrón.  
  
-Yo tengo una idea - dijo Hikari - cuando alguien necesite ayuda, deberá gritar "Aleluya"  
  
-¿"Aleluya"?, ¿Por qué esa palabra? - cuestionó Mimi, muy confundida.  
  
-¿No sería mejor "Auxilio"? - sugirió Daisuke.  
  
-Claro que no Daisuke - corrigió Iori - si pedimos auxilio los policías sabrán que llamamos a los camaradas. Buena idea, Hikari.  
  
-También sería conveniente cambiar la palabra, luego se podría sospechar - siguió Koushiro - cuando ya la hallamos usado, cambiémosla, después de decir "Aleluya", digan otra clave, que será la nueva usada.  
  
-¿Saben?, creo que tantos años de aventuras en el Mundo Digital han servido de mucho, tenemos experiencia en este tipo de cosas - sinceró Yamato.  
  
-Y ya que estamos en eso de las claves, dividamos el territorio de la abuela Kyoko en cuatro partes, la 1,2,3 y 4; si alguien está en la zona uno y necesita ayuda, podrá gritar "Aleluya uno", y así, dependiendo.  
  
-Con todo esto triunfaremos - aseguró Daisuke - Haremos pedazos a los policías, ¿No, Hikari?  
  
-Recuerda que es un juego, Daisuke.  
  
-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.  
  
  
Y con esas deducciones, planes, enredos y demás cosas, pasó la hora que era el límite... ¡La guerra había comenzado!  
  
Continuará en la parte tres.  
  
--  
Notas: Creo que este episodio no estuvo chistoso, pero era necesario para lo que sigue, tengo buenas ideas respecto al fic, claro, son ideas algo bobas, pero ya he mencionado antes que "policías y ladrones" no es para seres humanos racionales al 100 por ciento.  
Sigan leyendo, estoy segura que el próximo capítulo les gustará.  
(no se olviden del dulce comentario que inyecta ánimo en la autora loca). 


	4. Parte 3 "La Seductora"

Parte III "La seductora"  
  
  
Una hora había pasado y era el momento de actuar de los policías; debían buscar en las profundidades del territorio de la abuela Ishida para cazar a los malvados delincuentes.  
  
Sora Takenouchi llevaba ya unos cinco minutos buscando sin cesar, normalmente era una chica atlética y perseverante, pero se estaba cansando, había muy poca acción.  
  
"Esto más bien parece el juego del escondite" pensó desilusionada, esperando con ansias buscar a sus víctimas, que eran Mimi y Iori. Sabía perfectamente que Tachikawa no era nada ágil, además, siempre buscaba los lugares más sencillos para ocultarse; Iori era más complicado, pero después de todo, era un crío de 9 años.  
Mientras caminaba y observaba el césped, halló (entre el zacate) un extraño polvito multicolor, se hincó para observarlo y sacó la lupa que le había robado a Ken (sin que él se diera cuenta, claro). La Policía pelirroja sonrió de forma maniática, y aturdidora, algo como: Jua, Jua, Jua.  
  
-Esto es.... ¡Shakira! - avisó al observar muy bien el polvito brillante y ñoño - la única capaz de usar un vestuario con shakira, en este tipo de ocasiones, es Mimi - aseguró triunfante, casi olfateando a su presa.  
  
La miró a lo lejos, escondida /Según ella/ en unos arbustos, Sora vio claramente cómo el vestido de la ladrona salía entre las hojas. Se acercó con calma siniestra, y al llegar, saltó hacia su víctima como una astuta zorra (y vean que el nombre de Sora, se parece a zorra n_n).  
  
-¡Ahhhhhh! - gritó Mimi, al verse rodeada por otros brazos femeninos, claro que más fuertes y morenos - ¡Déjame!  
  
-Te tengo, Mimi - exclamó victoriosa - Eres mía, jajajaja.  
  
-¡Eso nunca! - rugió Tachikawa, molesta ante todo porque la había atrapado una mujer - ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi agresora una chica? - dijo muy molesta.  
  
-No te quejes - reprendió Sora, mientras le hacía una llave a los bracitos debiluchos de Mimi - Cállate y así llegaremos más pronto a la cárcel.  
  
Mimi seguía pataleando entre el dolor de la llave que le aplicaban y la inconformidad, le dio por gritar:  
  
-¡Aleluya tres! - exclamó con voz aguda a más no poder, fue un sonido parecido a cuando hay un hierro oxidado y lo arrastran sin piedad.  
  
-¿Aleluya tres?  
  
-¡Aleluya tres! - repitió, entonces se acordó de decir la nueva clave - ¡Aleluya tres...! ¡Bombones!  
  
Cerca de ahí, Yamato y Hikari escucharon su llamado.  
  
-Sabía que la atraparían primero - renegó Yamato - ¡Demonios!  
  
-¿Qué haremos?  
  
-Hikari, tú irás por refuerzos, yo iré a ver cómo está la situación, si la encarcelan, tendremos que rescatarla.  
  
-De acuerdo; y Yamato, no te olvides de que la nueva clave es "Bombones"  
  
Los rateros se despidieron, Yamato corrió hacia la zona tres, mientras que Hikari a la zona uno, sabía que Iori y Daisuke estaban ahí.  
  
El nieto mayor Ishida se asomó por los arbustos, quedó impresionado. Si bien Mimi era torpe para correr y fácil de ser atrapada, se le facilitaba mucho revolcarse en brazos enemigos y hacer berrinches, se veía claramente que Sora no podía con ella.  
  
-¡Ay, Mimi! - rezongó la Policía Takenouchi - ¡Desgraciada, cómo es que me mordiste!, pareces un animal salvaje...  
  
-¡Aleluya!, ¡Aleluya! - gritaba Mimi, todavía más trastornada porque no recibía ayuda, parecía estar poseída.  
  
"Tengo que ayudar a Mimi" pensó Yamato, sonriendo ante el espectáculo que ofrecían las féminas, parecían de esas luchadoras que se revuelcan en el lodo, el rubio pensaba que era una lástima tener que intervenir, pero después de todo, él tenía una misión "Debo de aprovechar ahora, que nada más está Sora".  
  
Salió de sus escondite y gritó sin pensar en que tal vez se veía ridículo, llegó hasta las chicas y con un brusco movimiento las separó, acabó tomando una mano de cada una.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Mimi?  
  
-Sí, ¡Mi príncipe ladrón! - gritó ella, sonriendo como loca y haciéndole muecas a Sora.  
  
-Olvida eso de "príncipe" y huye - ordenó Yamato.  
  
Sora no había perdido tiempo, había sujetado al antiguo poseedor de la amistad con ambas manos. Éste trató de soltarse, pero no pudo.  
  
-¡Sora, suéltame! - pidió - ¿Qué no ves que hice una misión secreta de rescate?.  
  
-Rescate fallido, Yamato - aseguró Sora, feliz de darse cuenta que sostener a su amigo era más sencillo, Yamato muy en el fondo era un caballero incapaz de rebelarse contra las damas lindas, como ella.  
  
-¡Qué lo sueltes! - amenazó Mimi, pero no se inmutó su adversaria - ¡Eres una terca!  
  
Mimi comenzó a avanzar muy decidida hasta Sora.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras, jajajajaja.  
  
Yamato tuvo miedo de Sora, después de reflexionar supuso que tal vez la policía tenía un As bajo la manga; miró hacia Mimi, tras ella, y como un feroz gato montés, venía Taichi, gateando entre las sombras, maullando en silencio.  
  
-¡Mimi, atrás de ti está Taichi!, ¡Vete! - avisó.  
  
-Yamato, ¿Qué no podías quedarte callado? - renegó Taichi, poniéndose de pie y sobando sus rodillitas, negras ya de tanto arrastrarse - En fin... ¡Allá voy, Lenta!  
  
Mimi no perdió el tiempo y echó a correr.  
  
-¡¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar lo peor a mí?! - rezongó huyendo entre lágrimas falsas, típicas en niñas cocodrilos.  
  
Taichi se detuvo cuando llegó a Sora y Yamato.  
  
-¿Qué, no vas a perseguirla? - cuestionó el rubio con indignación - ¡Pudiste cazar a dos!  
  
-Mimi es lo de menos - menospreció - Sora y yo tenemos grandes planes para ti.  
  
-¿Tenemos? - preguntó Sora, algo extrañada.  
  
-¡Claro que sí! - respondió Taichi, haciéndose el interesante - Además, no será sencillo domarte y llevarte a la cárcel. Sora, sujétalo bien de las manos, yo me encargo de sus patas.  
  
-¡Pies!, yo tengo pies - rezongó - ¡y suéltame!, que no me voy a poner a berrear, como Mimi.  
  
-Como dice tu abuela: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar"  
  
-Taichi, mi abuela nunca ha dicho eso - corrigió Yamato - Esto de ser policía te está afectando en el cerebro, lo que sí es que nunca podrás vencernos.  
  
-¡Cierra la boca!, aquí la autoridad manda - reprendió el greñas locas, antes de agarrar las piernas del ladrón y comenzar a cargarlo junto con su amiga.  
  
"¡Rayos, debí haber dejado que se llevaran a Mimi!" se lamentó nuestro delincuente de cabellos dorados.  
(Fue así como Yamato fue cazado)  
  
--  
  
Takeru miraba el lago que estaba cerca de la casa de la abuela, tenía el presentimiento de que ahí estaba el cofre; suspiró resignado y comenzó a registrar el sitio. Ken le había dicho que ahí /En la casa del árbol/ era la guarida principal de los delincuentes, aunque no podía ser posible que siguieran ahí, ¿O sí?, muchas veces lo más obvio es lo que se olvida primero. "Mejor subo a la casita para registrar" se dijo.  
  
Comenzó a escalar la vieja escalera que había que transitar para llegar a su destino; cuando iba ya en el quinto escalón, y sólo le faltaban diez, una cabeza rojiza se asomó desde la entrada de la casa de madera.  
  
-¡Ah, hola, Takeru! - saludó Koushiro, con un cinismo increíble - como que tenía el presentimiento de que si me quedaba aquí, correría peligro.  
  
-¡Eso es, mi primera víctima! - se emocionó el hermano de Yamato, comenzando a escalar con más prisa; aunque para serles sinceras, el chico rubio se extrañó mucho de la actitud de Izumi, por poco y se imaginaba que aquella cabecita con ojos azabache, planeaba algo malévolo - ¡Ríndete Koushiro, estás atrapado!  
  
Koushiro alzó su mano derecha con mucho empeño y mostró a Takeru unas enormes tijeras.  
  
-No me gusta lastimar a mis amigos - se disculpó, poniendo las tijeras en la cuerda de la que nacía la escalera. - sé que si corto estas cuerdas, te caerías.  
  
-¡Bah!, no te atreverías - dijo Takeru, totalmente seguro de que su víctima era incapaz de hacer eso.  
  
-Bueno, te lo advertí - terminó de decir el chico, mientras con una calma inesperada cortaba las cuerdas, primero la de la derecha, y luego la de la izquierda.  
  
Takeru cayó al suelo y por gracia divina no se lastimó gravemente, miró incrédulo a Koushiro, que sonreía de forma angelical.  
  
-¿Estás bien? - indagó con rara preocupación - Por eso te dije que no te subieras a esta casa, podías lastimarte.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo, estás loco!, pude haber muerto.  
  
-No exageres - agregó Koushiro, adentrándose de nuevo a la casa árbol, tarareando una cancioncita tonta: "Había una vez, un barco chiquito..."  
  
Takaishi tardó unos minutos en ponerse de pie y mirar con odio el maldito árbol, de la ira, juró que pasara lo que pasara, conseguiría a su presa; "¿Dónde quedó tu ingenio, Koushiro?" pensó maquiavélicamente "Posiblemente me venciste una vez, pero ahora, yo te tengo atrapado, ya que no puedes bajar de ese árbol sin escalera" y sonrió satisfecho, reiniciando su búsqueda "¿Dónde estará esa sierra eléctrica que era del abuelo?".  
  
--  
  
-¡Bombones, bombones, uno, dos, tres! - gritaba Mimi, mientras corría, la boba aún no se había dado cuenta de que Taichi nunca la siguió.  
  
-¡Hey!, Mimi, por aquí - le habló Iori, sacando su atenta cabecita de un arbolito.  
  
-¡Bombones, Iori, Taichi me persigue!  
  
El niño Hida se asomó hacia donde la chica apuntaba con tanto fervor.  
  
-No hay nadie, seguro ya se fue, ¿Bombones es la nueva clave?  
  
-Creo que sí, ¡Tienen a Yamato!, mi príncipe ladrón me rescató, pero se lo han llevado prisionero.  
  
-¿Príncipe ladrón?, ¡Por favor, no seas ridícula! - reprendió Iori - mira lo mejor será escondernos aquí y avisar a los demás de lo ocurrido.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
--  
  
Sora y Taichi se habían adentrado al gran Dojo Ishida, que claro que tomaba la función de cárcel, para Yamato.  
  
-¡Bingo! - gritó Mikayo, satisfecha de ver al primer prisionero - pensé que la primera en caer iba a ser Mimi.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Miyako?, nosotros siempre dejamos lo más fácil para el último instante.  
  
-Pues te diré que Mimi no es tan dócil como parece - juzgó Sora, viendo con coraje las múltiples rasguñadas que le había dejado Tachikawa en su piel - cuando la agarré parecía una gata en celo.  
  
-¡Vaya! - se admiró Jyou - Bueno, Yamato ya está amarrado, será mejor que vayan a seguir persiguiendo ladrones.  
  
-No tan rápido, Jyou, debemos de interrogar al prisionero - propuso Taichi - y bien... ¿Dónde está el cofre?  
  
-Tú sabes que no te voy a responder - contestó Yamato, haciéndose el muy digno.  
  
-¡Eso lo veremos!, Sora, ven, tenemos qué hablar - ordenó, Sora alzó los hombros y lo siguió con indiferencia - Miyako, haste cargo de torturarlo hasta que regresemos; Jyou, ve a vigilar fuera del recinto.  
  
-Uy... está bien, pero no te tomes este juego tan en serio, Taichi - dijo Jyou, saliendo con pereza.  
  
Yamato observó a su verdugo, Miyako tenía la cara de niña traviesa, sacó de sus bolsillos una suave pluma y se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
-Yamato, te voy a hacer feliz - aseguró mientras le quitaba los zapatos al rubio. - ¡oye, fuchi!, lávate los pies más seguido.  
  
Yamato rezongó.  
  
-Primero huele los tuyos y luego compara - mencionó molesto, serio y a la vez asustado.  
  
-¿Sabes qué haré con esta pluma?  
  
-....  
  
-¡Te haré cosquillas!  
  
-¡No te atrevas! - advirtió, tratando de zafarse, no pudo, estaba muy bien amarrado.  
  
Y fue así como la de cabellos púrpuras comenzó la interesante misión de torturar a su víctima, "Dicen que cuando alguien ríe, confiesa sus maldades" aseguró dichosa, disfrutaba mucho su trabajo "Ya sé porqué Ken quiere ser Policía".  
Se deleitó con la risa del rubio, ella tenía que admitir que nunca había oído reír a Yamato con tanta libertad.  
  
-jajajajajaja.. te... jajajaja.... juro, jajajajajaja... que me, jaja, las vas, jajejejejejejajaja, a ¡Pagar..hahahaha!  
  
--  
  
Por otra parte, Hikari y Daisuke habían seguido a Sora y Taichi cuando capturaron a Yamato, ambos espiaban cerca del dojo y veían cómo Jyou escoltaba la cárcel como un aplicado soldadito de plomo (cargaba con un palo, que dizque parecía escopeta).  
  
-¡Rayos, con Jyou ahí, no podremos pasar! - dijo Daisuke, con desesperación notable.  
  
-Cálmate, si te alteras nos va a oír - dijo Hikari, observando muy bien la situación, sabía que su amigo tenía razón.  
  
Más atrás de ellos, se hallaba escondido el genial espía Ichijouji.  
  
"Jajaja, pobres, son unos ingenuos" pensó muy contento "Cuando quieran ir a rescatar a Yamato, yo los arrestaré, ¡Haré triunfar a la justicia!, jajaja"  
  
--  
  
Taichi volvió a entrar a la prisión, miró cómo Yamato estaba atado y casi muerto de la risa.  
  
-Muy bien, Miyako - felicitó a la anteojuda - estoy seguro de que tu tortura lo relajó... para lo que le voy a proponer, se debe estar r-e-l-a-j-a-d-o.  
  
-Por nada, Taichi - respondió Inoue.  
  
-¿Podrías ir a ayudarle a Jyou?, tal vez necesite "ayuda"  
  
-está bien, pero tu actitud de "jefe" no me gusta - rezongó retirándose.  
  
Taichi avanzó hacia Yamato con arrogancia, se acercó a los pies del prisionero y olió disgustado.  
  
-¡oye, lávate los pies, Yama! - sugirió tapándose la nariz.  
  
-¡Ya cállate, exagerado!  
  
-De acuerdo, no hay porqué enojarse - dijo alejándose de nuevo - Estoy seguro de que me dirás dónde está el cofre.  
  
-¡ni loco dejaré que ganes!  
  
-Si tu me dices, ganaremos los dos - avisó - Sora, adelante.  
  
Sora Takenouchi no entró.  
  
-¡Sora, no salgas con que te da vergüenza!, abajo la timidez, amiga - imperó saliendo y jalando a Sora al cuarto donde estaba amarrado Yamato.  
  
Entonces Taichi hizo entrar a la antigua dueña del amor, que vestía de una manera inesperada.  
  
-¡Soraaaa! - exclamó Yamato con ojos extraviados de la impresión, su amiga vestía un sexy bikini rojo, la chica trataba de taparse con las manos, pero Taichi se las quitaba.  
  
-Ya te dije que para que funcione, tiene que ver tus atributos.  
  
-¡Estás loco, Taichi! - le gritó Sora - Yo ya me voy.  
  
-¡No, Sora!, no me hagas esto - rogó Taichi, casi hincándose ante ella - recuerda que te recompensaré, además, te ves muy bonita.  
  
-¡Pero tengo principios!  
  
-Y los seguirás teniendo, créeme.  
  
-¡Taichi, esto es un juego, no hay porqué exagerar!  
  
-Por eso, es un juego, no le des importancia.  
  
Taichi entonces le dijo algo en el oído a su amiga, Sora asintió con nervios y sonrió como idiota. Yamato se asustó al ver esa sonrisa.  
  
-Oye... Yamato - empezó Sora, acercándose lentamente al ratero, moviendo sus caderas con ritmo pícaro - ¿Verdad que nos dirás donde está el cofre?...  
  
-Ehhh, Sora, cálmate - rogó enrojeciendo sus mejillas, tenía que admitir que la pelirroja se veía muy sensual.  
  
-Yo estoy calmada, ¿Verdad, Taichi?  
  
-Claro, más serena que nunca - respondió el cuestionado con cara satisfecha.  
  
La chica llegó hasta Yamato y se sentó en sus rodillas.  
  
-Dime, ¿Cómo me veo?  
  
-Este... muy-muy bien, jeje, ¿Por qué no vas a perseguir a mis otros a-a-a-migossss?  
  
-Porque me interesa más lo que tú puedas darme, Yama - susurró besando la frente del rubio, haciendo mover como lavadora las hormonas del joven - ¿Verdad que me dirás donde está el cofre?, ¡Prometo recompensarte!  
  
-¡Sora, me estás seduciendo! - rezongó Yamato, entre hechizado y confundido.  
  
--  
¿Caerá Yamato en las manos de la seductora?, ¿Qué hará Takeru para vengarse de Koushiro?, ¿Ken atrapará a Hikari y a Daisuke?, ¿Podrán los ladrones rescatar a Ishida?, ¿Conseguirán los Policías, el cofre?  
--  
  
Continuará en la parte IV  
  
--  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció?, ya he empezado a escribir mis locas ideas, creo que este fic va rápido, y espero siga a esta velocidad para acabarlo pronto. Ojalá haya cumplido con los requisitos de la comicidad, sigue estando incoherente, pero esa es la intención.  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, habrán sorpresas (mmm, eso espero).  
  
Por favor, escríbanme comentarios para darme ánimos... se aceptan sugerencias, ¿Eh?.  
Por cierto, aún no he decidido qué equipo va a ganar (si los Ladrones o los Policías), si gustan pueden votar por algún equipo.  
  
Mi e-mail está abierto para ustedes (ziddycm@hotmail.com)  
--  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	5. Parte 4 "La Sierra Eléctrica del Abuelo ...

Parte IV "La Sierra eléctrica del abuelo Ishida"  
  
  
-Hola Takeru, ¿Qué tal vas con la misión? - preguntó Miyako, sentada cerca del estanque, poniendo cara inconforme porque Taichi no la había dejado torturar a Yamato.  
  
-Bueno, más o menos - admitió Takeru, sentándose junto a ella y revisando su polvoriento y golpeado cuerpo.  
  
-¡Vaya, te ves mal!, ¿Qué te hicieron?  
  
-Nada interesante, pero al menos ya sé como atrapar a Koushiro - fue entonces cuando el chico olvidó sus heridas de la caída y enfocó su soñador cerebro en imaginarias escenas algo sanguinarias - el torpe está atrapado en la casita del árbol, destruyó la escalera.  
  
-¿En serio?, debió haber enloquecido - mencionó Miyako, con una sonrisa - ¿Y qué harás para lograr atraparlo?, lógicamente tú no puedes subir.  
  
-Es verdad, pero "todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar"  
  
-Creo que me estás empezando a asustar.  
  
-¿Vienes conmigo?, necesito ayuda, Miyako-chan - indagó amablemente, con una de esas caritas angelicales que saben poner los muchachos lindos.  
  
-Claro, cualquier cosa es mejor a esperar que Taichi termine de torturar a Yamato.  
  
-¡A mi hermano!, ¿En verdad lo atraparon?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No me lo esperaba  
  
-Ni yo, por cierto, ¿Qué haremos?  
  
-Iré a buscar un instrumento, vete adelantando a la casita del árbol y avísame si Koushiro intenta algo.  
  
-¡Bingo, Takeru!  
  
--  
  
-¿Seduciendo?, Esa no es la palabra adecuada para hablar del cariño entre amigos - dijo Sora guiñando el ojo, acercándose a Yamato y suspirando cerca de él.  
  
-Sora, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¡No eres tú!, ¿Qué te dio Taichi a cambio?  
  
-¡Nada!; Yamato, creo que este juego tonto te está obsesionando, ¿Qué más da si nos das el cofre?, ¡Es un juego!, tú y yo, en cambio, podríamos hacer algo interesante - agregó como una ramera experta, la verdad era que le costaba mucho trabajo actuar de esa manera (aunque quien sabe).  
  
Por supuesto que Yamato estaba bastante alterado, tener a una chica linda casi sobre ti era muy tentativo, ¡Después de todo él ya estaba "grandecito"!, sin embargo, sabía que era un engaño, y odiaba caer en trampas.  
  
-Creo que Yamato necesita una prueba de que le darás cosas agradables.  
  
-¡Taichi, yo sé lo que hago! - rezongó Sora.  
  
-Anda, bésalo para que nos de el cofre.  
  
-¿Quieres callarte? - ordenó la chica, acomodando las copas de su sostén ante la impresión de Ishida.  
  
--  
  
-1, 2, 3, 4... 1, 2, 3, 4... soy el carcelero, el grandioso carcelero Jyou - decía Kido mientras marchaba con ritmo, braceando con su mano derecha, sosteniendo un palo con la izquierda como si fuera su rifle. "Vaya, esto divierte, me enlistaré en el ejército", pensó contento de su "1, 2, 3, 4..."  
  
Daisuke ya había colmado su paciencia.  
  
-¡Ya me cansé de esperar! - se quejó ante la chica de la luz que también parecía cansada - ¡Hagamos algo, Hikari!  
  
-Pero si nos apresuramos estoy segura de que nos atraparán - juzgó la hermana de Taichi.  
  
-¡Bah!, Jyou es medio lelo, lo venceremos, hazme caso - sugirió Motomiya, tomando una piedra del suelo.  
  
-Daisuke, no agarres esa piedra, no le pegaremos a nadie - regañó Yagami.  
  
-Ya sé que no, pero por si algo, es decir, podemos amenazarlo, ¿No crees?  
  
-Mmm, de acuerdo.  
  
  
"Parece que ya van a entrar en acción" reflexionó Ken, medio entumido por la posición incómoda en la que estaba "menos mal".  
  
Los ladrones salieron del escondite y comenzaron a correr directo a Jyou, quien todavía no se daba cuenta; el soldadito perseverante se dio la vuelta en su marchar, y se asustó de ver a dos de los enemigos tan cerca, "Seguro y quieren rescatar a Yamato". Lógicamente se puso a corretearlos.  
  
Ken salió de sus escondite.  
  
-¡Los atraparemos, Jyou, tu ve tras Hikari, yo tras Daisuke! - ordenó el pequeño detective.  
  
-¿Y éste de dónde salió? - le preguntó Daisuke a su acompañante y amor platónico.  
  
-Creo que nos estaba espiando - dijo Hikari, mientras corría.  
  
-¡Rescatemos a Yamato!  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Ken y Jyou los rodearon.  
  
-Ríndanse, están en tierras enemigas.  
  
-¡Oh, no! ¡Bombones cuatro, Caracoles! - dijo la mujercita, pidiendo ayuda y agregando la nueva clave.  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, Hikari? - indagó el Superior Kido.  
  
Daisuke sacó la roca. Su amiga ratera hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Más vale que nos dejen el paso libre - amenazó Daisuke - o les arrojaremos estas rocas, lo único que queremos es salvar a nuestro camarada.  
  
-¡Ese "camarada" está en nuestros dominios! - avisó Ichijouji - Arroja esa piedra, si es que te atreves.  
  
Motomiya dudó un momento, después de todo Ken era su mejor amigo... pero bueno, un golpecito no le haría daño, además, "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale".  
Arrojó la piedra pero débilmente, quería asustar al policía, pero no golpearlo; sorpresa fue que Ken sacara un palo de la nada y bateara la piedra hacia Daisuke, pero sin piedad.  
La roca, que iba a una velocidad considerable, se estampó en la cabeza del moreno doble de Taichi, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Ken, ¿Cómo pudiste batear la roca y pegarle a tu mejor amigo?! - le gritó Hikari, al ver el hilito rojo de sangre que caminaba por la frente de su compañero Daisuke.  
  
-Ups... se me pasó la mano - admitió Ken, corriendo hacia Daisuke, para ver si seguía vivo - ¡Jyou, no pierdas tiempo, atrapa a Hikari, es una delincuente que no debe andar suelta por las veredas!  
  
El anteojudo asintió y comenzó a perseguir a la chica.  
  
-¡Oye, no es el momento! - juzgó Hikari, muy molesta por tener que huir en vez de ayudar al miembro de su equipo.  
  
Jyou la perseguía trayendo muy en alto el palo que creía arma, Hikari sacó la roca y también lo amenazó.  
  
-¿Qué no ves que Daisuke está herido?  
  
-¡No me engañarás, Motomiya estaba mintiendo!  
  
-¡Claro que no, Jyou!, ¿O de dónde crees que salió la sangre?  
  
-No te hagas, era salsa capsu - se disculpó Kido - Anda, Hikari, entre más pronto los atrapemos más pronto ganaremos y nos iremos a comer.  
  
La chica Yagami sintió una extraña furia al oír "Entre más pronto los atrapemos más pronto ganaremos y nos iremos a comer", como que le dio enojo que el policía ese menospreciara a su equipo.  
  
-¡Nosotros no vamos a perder! - gritó echa furia, lanzando esa roca como proyectil.  
  
"Jajaja, le haré como Ken, batearé la roca con mi arma secreta" pensó Jyou, pero no debió pensar, porque el haberlo hecho le quitó tiempo.  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhaaahhhhhh!- chilló tocándose la entrepierna, la piedra le había golpeado "justo" ahí.  
  
Hikari tuvo remordimientos unos instantes "Creo que debí haber lanzado la piedra más arriba, los hombres son muy sensibles de su... ¡ejem!"  
  
-Lo siento Jyou, pero no te preocupes, seguro el dolor pasará y podrás tener hijos - se disculpó con una expresión nerviosa y arrepentida, yendo directo a la cárcel, dispuesta a rescatar a Yamato.  
  
--  
  
Miyako llevaba cinco minutos en su tarea de espiar a Koushiro, no lo había visto, pero el pelirrojo seguía cantando despreocupadamente esa canción del barquito, la chica no entendía la actitud del hombrecito pelo-rojo.  
  
-Disculpa la tardanza, Miyako - anunció Takeru, en sus varoniles brazos traía una letal sierra eléctrica - ¿Sabías que mi abuelo era leñador?  
  
-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! - preguntó asustadísima.  
  
-Bueno, voy a bajar a Koushiro y encerrarlo en la cárcel - dijo con tranquilidad, como si estuviera hablando de la tarea.  
  
-¡Pero se puede matar si tumbas el árbol!  
  
-No le pasará nada, créeme.  
  
-Además, no tienes permiso para usar esa cosa.  
  
-Claro que sí, se la pedí a la abuela, por cierto que me dijo que la usara con prudencia, por eso nomás cortaré un árbol, me recuerdas que mañana deberé plantar dos, ya sabes, la ecología y todo eso.  
  
--  
  
"El aire se respira muy bien aquí" pensó Koushiro con calma indiscutible "Con eso de que trocé la escalera aseguré el triunfo del equipo, no podrán capturarme... lo único malo es que no sé como bajar, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo".  
  
El joven de 14 se entretenía jugando al "Solitario" en su computadora, casi nunca la usaba para estupideces, pero la verdad es que era lo único que podía hacer, allá arriba no podía conectarse a Internet. Ignoraba completamente que su amigo Takaishi estaba a punto de talar el árbol donde se asentaba la casa de madera.  
  
-Mira Mimi, ahí están Takeru y Miyako - avisó Iori con nerviosismo, mientras se deslizaba entre las ramas, escondidos de la policía.  
  
-¡Dios!, ¿Qué hacen con esa sierra eléctrica? - preguntó ingenuamente Mimi.  
  
-La verdad es que no lo sé. - respondió Iori mientras seguían espiando; algo recordó de repente, y se puso pálido, casi igual a las florecitas silvestres de color amarillo que había por ahí - ¡Mimi!, recuerda que Koushiro está arriba de la casa del árbol.  
  
-¡Tienes razón!, pero no creo que quieran derrumbar el árbol, no están tan mal de la mente, ¿O sí?  
  
Se escuchó el encender de la sierra (la conectaron gracias a una larga extensión de cable naranja) , Takeru la sostenía con mucho esfuerzo.  
  
-¡Creo que sí! - exclamó Iori, sin importarle ser escuchado.  
  
  
--  
  
Hikari se adentró a la cárcel, en el camino había conseguido más armas o provisiones, estaba totalmente obsesionada por algo desconocido. Entró por la entrada principal y se halló a una Sora sobre un embobado Yamato y a un Taichi, dando consejos "sensuales".  
  
-¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! - indagó alterada - ¡Yamato, no me digas que les dijiste donde...!  
  
Yamato no respondió inmediatamente, estaba nervioso.  
  
-¡Traidor! - le gritó la chica de la Luz.  
  
-¡Ah, hola hermanita!, el gremio de la policía está "muy" feliz de tenerte en nuestros dominios.  
  
-¡He venido por el ladrón! - aclaró Hikari.  
  
-¡Recuerda que es un traidor! - recordó Sora - nos ha dicho que el cofre está...  
  
-¡Cállate, policía corrupta! - silenció Hikari, arrojando rocas pequeñas y de forma cuidadosa, más bien lo que lanzaba era arena, que le cayó a Sora y Taichi en los ojos.  
  
-¡Ah, no puedo ver! - se quejó el hermano mayor Yagami.  
  
-¡Ni yo! - agregó Sora, sintiendo también una buena cantidad de arena en su pequeño vestuario.  
  
La ratera avanzó con rapidez hacia Yamato y lo desamarró.  
  
-Hikari, ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo en parte decepcionado, la estaba pasando muy bien con Sora, claro que Taichi la había incitado y eso lo molestaba - vámonos.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero tenemos otro problema: tienen a Daisuke. - avisó ésta.  
  
-Nos reuniremos con Koushiro y los demás y haremos un rescate, ¡Lo importante es cambiar el cofre de lugar! - la última oración la dijo en voz muy alta, asegurándose que Sora y Taichi escucharan bien "Pobres ingenuos, si supieran que el cofre es un fraude y no tiene ni un tesoro, jajajaja" - se dijo Yamato.  
  
--  
  
-¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto, Takeru?  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ya pedí permiso.  
  
-Amigo, eso es cinismo - informó Miyako.  
  
-No, cinismo fue lo que me hizo Koushiro, yo sólo soy un pobre estoico - excusó Takeru, caminando hacia el árbol - ¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?  
  
-Ya sabes que sí, esto de ser Policía es divertido.  
  
-Es lo que yo digo, Miyako, ¡Manos a la obra!, ¡qué la justicia y la venganza siempre triunfen!  
  
-¡Bingo!... euupp ¿La venganza?  
  
-¡Pues claro!  
  
Entre los dos comenzaron a serruchar le árbol.  
  
-mmm, Algo se mueve - dijo Koushiro mientras dejaba de usar su adorado aparato - Tal vez Takeru ha traído otra escalera - decidió asomarse.  
  
Alcanzó a ver el cabello rubio de Takaishi, el cuerpo del mismo estaba ocupado en una tarea extraña, se movían sus brazos moviendo algo, pero el genio Izumi no alcanzaba a ver toda la operación, al lado de Takeru estaba Miyako, haciendo algo parecido al varón policía.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó con un poco de desesperación - les advierto que no podrán conseguir cazarme; nada les funcionaría.  
  
Los chicos lo saludaron desde abajo y le sonrieron, a Koushiro no le gustaron esas actitudes.  
Poco a poco sintió más movimiento, la débil casita se tambaleaba.  
  
-¡Tenemos qué hacer algo, Mimi! - propuso Iori.  
  
-Sí, rezaremos por el alma de nuestro amigo - propuso la chica trivial.  
  
-¡No!, debemos actuar, el pobre ni siquiera ha caído en cuenta de lo que le van a hacer, debemos ir a ayudarle.  
  
-Pero no ha gritado la clave  
  
-¡Al demonio con la clave!, él no sabe que está en peligro - Iori respiró tomando paciencia del oxígeno del ambiente - Quédate aquí, si me pasa algo, le avisas a los demás.  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo tranquilamente Mimi.  
  
Iori salió de su escondite.  
  
-¡Oigan, dejen de hacer eso! - gritó como reprendiendo - ¿Tienen idea de lo que puede ocurrir?  
  
-Miyako, es Iori, ve tras él.  
  
-Está bien, me voy con ella, me dejo vencer, pero dejen de talar ese árbol, Koushiro se va a lastimar.  
  
Izumi oyó eso y sacó medio cuerpo de la casa que se estaba destruyendo.  
  
-¡cómo que están talando el árbol! - gritó asustado - ¿Qué están locos?  
  
-Eso pensé cuando me tiraste de la escalera.  
  
-¡Takeru, te caíste a una altura de un metro!, ¡Yo estoy a más de tres!  
  
-Creo que debí pensar en eso antes - dijo Takaishi arrepentido, el árbol se estaba cayendo.  
  
-¡Fuera abajo! - gritó Miyako con pesar pero diversión.  
  
Y fue así como la casa del árbol, guarida de los Ladrones, fue destruida.  
  
--  
¿Sobrevivirá Koushiro al derrumbe?, ¿Atraparán a Iori?, ¿Jyou podrá tener descendencia?, ¿Daisuke seguirá con vida?, ¿Qué pasará con Sora y Taichi?, ¿Qué planeará Yamato para recatar a Daisuke /En caso de que esté vivo/? .  
--  
  
Continuará en la parte V  
  
--  
Notas: Esto se está poniendo peligroso, la guerra se pone algo agresiva, ya parece "Secuestradores y víctimas" en vez de "Policías y Ladrones", pero ni modo, eso sale de mi distorsionado cerebro, espero les esté gustando, extrañamente estoy disfrutando escribir esto.  
Se aceptan, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, quejas y todo eso, pero por favor, dejen su comentario.  
Aún no sé cuál será la extensión de este fic, creo que dependiendo, pero al menos estoy haciendo cortos los capítulos.  
El próximo episodio se titula: "El rapto de la Pineapple"  
  
Gracias por leer y hasta pronto. 


	6. Parte 5 "El rapto de la Pineapple"

Parte V "El Rapto de la Pineapple"  
  
  
-¡Auch!  
  
-Eso es Koushirito, me gusta que los hombrecitos sean valientes ante el alcohol - dijo la abuela Ishida, mientras vendaba el brazo izquierdo del antiguo poseedor del conocimiento.  
  
Al lado de Koushiro, se hallaba Takeru, el niño de 12 lucía algo consternado, pero sobre todo, arrepentido, no sabía que era lo que lo había llevado a actuar así, a poner en peligro la vida de uno de sus amigos.  
  
  
-Y Takerito, espero hayas aprendido tu lección - reprendió Kyoko Ishida, moviendo su dedito índice de forma graciosa e innata.  
  
-En verdad lo siento mucho, Koushiro, me dejé llevar por el juego de una manera inadecuada, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hice - se disculpó el nieto menor, haciendo una reverencia - espero puedas perdonarme  
  
Izumi asintió con rapidez, tenía cierto rencor, pero ante arrepentimientos verdaderos, Dispensaciones reales, además, estaba algo bloqueado.  
  
-Supongo que tampoco debí trozar la escalera, en parte es mi culpa - dijo con una indiferencia extraña y hasta cierto punto patética.  
  
-Es bonito que dos jovencitos, como ustedes, se reconcilien, pero esa no era la lección, Takerito.  
  
-¿A no?, ¿Cuál era?  
  
-¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta?!, acabaste con una tradición familiar, esa casa tenía casi un siglo de construida.  
  
"Vaya, con razón estaba tan endeble" pensó Koushiro. La abuelita cambió de expresión y sonrió inesperadamente.  
  
-Bueno... no importa, después de todo nunca la usábamos - admitió mientras seguía "Curando" al pelirrojo, que se aguantaba las ganas de quejarse y retenía las lágrimas que querían engañarlo y correr por su liso rostro - ¡bien, ya estás listo, Koushirito!  
  
-Muchas gracias, abuela - replicó amablemente el accidentado.  
  
-Por cierto, ya van dos ladrones accidentados hoy que son capturados.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere? - indagaron Takeru y Koushiro en unísono.  
  
-Hace un rato Ken trajo a Daisukito, que se había golpeado la cabeza, ¡Hasta sangre le salió al chamaco!  
  
-¿Y está bien? - preguntó Takeru, con curiosidad.  
  
-¡Oh, sí!, nunca había visto a un niño con una cabeza tan dura como la de su amigo, eso sí, varias neuronas se le debieron haber muerto.  
  
-Pobre... es claro eso de que no tiene muchas - admitió Takeru, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Está capturado?  
  
-Creo que sí - respondió la abuela - y espero que ahora que sigan jugando, no se pongan tan violentos, niños.  
  
-Trataremos, abuela, pero hay gente que se obsesiona con ganar - replicó el rubio, casi con hipocresía - pero bueno, será mejor que te vayas, Koushiro.  
  
-¡Pero si soy tu prisionero!  
  
-Por mi culpa casi te matas, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarte libre, después de todo, era mi deber traerte a la enfermería, digo, con la abuela.  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias Takeru.  
  
-¡Eso sí!, la próxima vez te atraparé, lo mismo que a Hikari - le anunció al verlo irse, casi cojeando.  
  
La abuela le hizo un cariño a su nieto.  
  
-Eso es nobleza, Takerito - admitió orgullosa de su sangre - pero los que son MUY nobles, se vuelven estúpidos.  
  
-Ehhh, como digas, abuela.  
  
--  
  
-¡Espérate, tranquila! - ordenó Taichi - Entonces, a ver si entendí. Takeru taló el árbol donde el ladrón Koushiro estaba, ¿No?  
  
-Sí - respondió Miyako, trayendo en sus manos un tesoro amarillo, entonces Yagami continuó.  
  
-Después de que el árbol cayó, Takeru llevó a Koushiro a que la abuela lo curara... por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?  
  
-¡Taichi, no andes diciendo eso!, ¡Qué imprudencia! - lo reprendió Sora, ya vestida como Dios manda - ¿Está bien Koushiro?  
  
-Bueno, no lo sé - replicó Miyako, algo contrariada - está vivo y hasta puede caminar, aunque no sé si haya quedado retrazado mental, cuando Takeru y Iori lo llevaban con la abuela, tenía los ojos volteados, como bizcos.  
  
-Pobrecito - lamentó Sora Takenouchi.  
  
-Espera, espera, espera.... Dices IORI, ¿Cómo no lo cazaste?, ¡Me decepcionas, Miyako!  
  
-Taichi, tú sólo piensas en eso - dijo Ken, mirando de reojo a Daisuke, que estaba amarrado en el sitio donde anteriormente estaba Yamato, el moreno de pelos parados estaba medio mareado, una gasa adornaba su amplia frente, lucía atarantado, como que no entendía lo que pasaba. - pero la verdad es que si ves a un amigo enfermo, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarlo, ¿No?, hiciste bien, Miyako.  
  
-¡Gracias, Ken! - gritó agradecida la anteojuda, entonces sonrió pícaramente - pero escúchenme bien, hice bien en no atrapar a Iori.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué? - cuestionó Sora.  
  
-Bueno, porque traje esto - anunció mostrando a todos una computadora amarilla, con una piña como logotipo.  
  
-¡La computadora de Koushiro! - exclamó Jyou, que estaba entrando al recito, traía el rostro pálido, pero se veía muy recuperado de su antiguo golpe (él no había ido con la abuela porque le había dado vergüenza nombrar el sitio afectado).  
  
-¿Eso no es robar? - indagó Ken, algo molesto - ¡Debemos regresársela!, ya parecemos los ladrones.  
  
-¡A callar, Ken! - dijo Taichi - ¿Qué no ves que es nuestra oportunidad de ganar?, porque, ¿Qué no haría Koushiro por su aparatito?  
  
-O sea, que piensas chantajearlo - agregó Sora, algo impuesta a la forma impropia de actuar de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Vamos a chantajearlo todos, no anden diciendo que soy la mente diabólica aquí. Lo que sí es seguro es que Koushiro, con tal de que no le pase nada a su Computadora, es capaz de decir donde está el cofre, así ganaríamos.  
  
-No estoy seguro de que esto sea leal - opinó Jyou.  
  
-¡Bah!, no me salgan con eso, los policías tienen que usar trucos sucios para atrapar a los cochinos, ¿No creen?  
  
-Tiene lógica - admitió Miyako - pero entonces, ¿Qué haremos para enterar a Koushiro de que tenemos su más grande pertenencia?, Takeru me dijo que lo dejaría libre.  
  
-Apuesto a que él se dará cuenta solito - replicó Sora.  
  
-Además, tienen que rescatar a Daisuke, ¿Verdad?, dejaremos que los pececitos, caigan en el anzuelo.  
  
-Bueno, es un buen plan, ¡Esos rateros no merecen consideración!, menos tu hermanita - dijo Jyou con rencor - lo mejor será ir a hacer guardia, ¿Vamos Miyako?  
  
-Está bien - respondió ésta.  
  
-Yo iré a espiarlos, sirve de que veo si sobrevivió Koushiro. - informó Ken.  
  
Takeru entró al dojo con rostro extraño.  
  
-Hola, equipo - saludó cordialmente - bueno, antes de informarles lo que aconteció, tengo que darles el recado de la abuela.  
  
-¿Qué dice la abuelita? - preguntó Sora.  
  
-Nos aconseja no usar violencia en el juego, puede haber accidentes...  
  
-¿Cómo el que causaste? - preguntó Taichi, con ironía.  
  
-Es verdad, como el que yo produje con mis tonterías - dijo triste, con melancolía; los demás guardaron silencio.  
  
-¡Ea!, quita esa cara Takeru, y deja te explico las buenas nuevas, no hay porqué sentir remordimientos, ¿Ehh?, fue un accidente - replicó Taichi.  
  
El rubio suspiró y siguió a su amigo.  
  
-iré a perseguir a alguien - avisó Sora, más que nada quería olvidarse de haber sido una mujer "seductora".  
  
-Bueno, entonces me quedaré con Daisuke - agregó Miyako - cuando despierte haremos sesión cosquillas.  
  
--  
  
-¿Que qué? - se admiró Yamato al cuestionar a Mimi.  
  
-¡Lo que oyes, Príncipe ladrón!, estoy rezando por el alma de nuestro amigo Koushiro... - dijo Mimi, casi con simpatía, parecía que esa chica era incapaz de sentir dolor ajeno.  
  
-Pe-pero, ¿Takeru hizo caer el árbol? - preguntó Hikari, muy consternada.  
  
-Pues sí.   
  
-No me lo esperada de mi hermano... digo, de Taichi sí, pero de Takeru no.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que admitir que concuerdo contigo - admitió Hikari - mi hermano sí sería capaz.  
  
Iori y Koushiro aparecieron en el escondite de Mimi (donde actualmente estaban casi todos los ladrones).  
  
-¡Koushiro-kun, estás vivo! - gritó Mimi, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo con falsa preocupación - sabía que kamisama me haría el milagro.  
  
-Mimi, me estás lastimando - se quejó Koushiro, sintiendo asfixiarse entre los brazos locos de Tachikawa.  
  
-Suéltalo, Mimi, ¿No ves que está convaleciente? - regañó Hikari, separando a los amigos con un movimiento rudo - Pensamos que estarías de prisionero, bueno, en caso de que estuvieras en condiciones de jugar.  
  
-Takeru lo dejó libre - anunció Iori - al final admitió haberse equivocado...  
  
-Bueno, ya sabía yo que mi hermano no iba a ser tan salvaje.  
  
-¿No será plan con maña? - preguntó Mimi - Tal vez lo dejó libre porque tiene intenciones macabras.  
  
-Pues no sé, se veía sincero - acotó Koushiro, sentándose en la hierba - pero no quiero hablar más de eso, ¿Cómo vas las cosas?  
  
-¿Seguro que puedes seguir? - indagó Iori.  
  
-Claro que sí, nada más estoy cansado, pero ahora me siento más atraído por este juego, casi me dan ganas de vengarme.  
  
-¡Pues yo sí me quiero vengar! - gritó Yamato, recordando la serie de tentadoras torturas que lo atosigaron.  
  
-No es necesario vengarse, lo único que hay que hacer, es ganar. - replicó Iori, que era el que menos había intervenido en el juego - lo primero es salvar a Daisuke, la abuela le dijo a Koushiro que está herido de la cabeza, pero está bien, sólo más tonto.  
  
-Seguro no se nota la diferencia - agregó Yamato - y bien, ¿Qué proponen?  
  
-Diseñaré una estrategia en mi laptop, o tal vez podamos encontrar algo en Internet - Koushiro intentó ponerse de pie, quería ir a buscar su computadora en el caído árbol que Takeru había derrumbado - espero esté ilesa, según yo, me aseguré de protegerla en la caída.  
  
-Yo te la traeré - se ofreció Yamato, no por gusto, se sentía algo mal por la acción malévola de su hermanito.  
  
Mimi se adelantó al chico y le prohibió el paso.  
  
-No tiene caso que vayas - anunció mientras sacaba un lima-uñas de su bolso y comenzaba a usarlo - Vi claramente que Miyako se la llevó.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - reaccionó Izumi, olvidando su heridas y encaminándose hacia el tronco roto - ¡No puede ser!, ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para detener a Miyako?  
  
-No estoy loca, ya sufrí mucho cuando me atrapó Sora, además, Iori me dijo que espiara, no que ayudara.  
  
-¡Oye, no me eches la culpa! - exclamó el niño Hida.  
  
Koushiro palideció, de modo que su rostro contrastaba mucho con sus ojos y cabellos, comenzó a zangolotear a Mimi con desespero, Yamato los separó.  
  
-¡Otra vez me salvaste, príncipe ladrón! - gritó como desquiciada.  
-No malinterpretes, Mimi, lo hice porque no quiero desgracias en mi equipo... Koushiro, cálmate, usa tu lógica.  
  
-¡Al diablo con la lógica!, Taichi va a matar a mi aparato, no puedo estar tranquilo, ¿Te imaginas las cosas horribles que le hará?, "Todo se arregla con golpes", eso es lo que siempre dice... pero juro que lo mato si...  
  
-¡Ya, Koushiro, basta!, mi hermano no le hará nada a la computadora, primero te manipulará.  
  
-¡Con eso ganarán el juego!, claro, ganarán si les dices algo verídico - opinó Iori.  
  
-Oh... no - recordó Koushiro, dándose un manotazo en la frente.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa? - cuestionó Yamato, bastante irritado.  
  
-Tengo... tengo apuntadas las... claves de dónde hallar los tesoros en la computadora... si Ken o Miyako usan mi laptop, seguro descubrirán nuestros planes.  
  
Ahora había más gente lívida.  
  
--  
Fin de la parte V  
--  
  
Notas: Bueno, no estuvo precisamente interesante o gracioso, eso porque se necesitaba un receso, el próximo episodio quedará mucho mejor, al menos eso quiero y eso espero... se titulará: "Bombazos acuáticos"  
  
Y vamos a las incógnitas: ¿Lograrán rescatar a la laptop... y a Daisuke?, ¿Seguirá llamando Mimi "Príncipe ladrón" a Yamato?, ¿Ken y Miyako descubrirán las claves en la computadora robada?, ¿Por qué la casa del árbol duró tanto tiempo y no la tumbó un ciclón?, ¿Recordarán los elegidos que es hora de comer?, ¿Quién ganará?  
  
No olviden dejarme comentarios, sólo así puedo mejorar, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este escrito tan loco y fuera de orden, no creo que falte mucho para darle fin.  
  
Mi correo: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
¡Sigan leyendo! 


	7. Parte 6 "Bombazos acuáticos"

Parte VI "Bombazos acuáticos"  
  
  
Hikari Yagami había tenido una brillante idea, nada mejor pudo haber pensado. La tarde de ayer había salido al pueblo con el propósito de comprar un nuevo rollo de fotografías, Takeru y Daisuke la habían acompañado, aunque no es necesario recalcar ese hecho, carece de importancia. Entonces el día pasado, entre sus compras, había optado por adquirir una bolsa con 500 globos de plástico (de diversos colores n_n), ya que /como buena niña que era/ tenía pensado agradecer a la abuela Ishida todas las atenciones dadas con una fiesta sorpresa, fiesta que actualmente había olvidado; sus intenciones para el uso de los globos, habían cambiado.  
  
"Si llenamos de agua estas bombas de plástico, tendremos con que defendernos" había dicho a su desanimado equipo, que ya no sabía qué hacer, ni como actuar.   
  
-¡Bravo, Hikari! - había felicitado Yamato, Mimi aplaudía y sonreía bobamente   
  
-Creo que no me agrada del todo la idea de atacar, supuestamente tenemos que huir de los ataques de ellos.  
  
-Pero Iori, ellos son casi más rateros que nosotros; mira que robar la computadora de Koushiro no fue un acto legal -se defendió la hermana de Taichi - bueno, si no están de acuerdo, propongan algo.  
  
Todos sonrieron con malicia, por supuesto que aceptaron.  
  
Ahora se hallaban llenando las bombas con agua, Yamato había jalado la manguera del jardín más cercano y entre Hikari y Mimi, llenaban los globos; Iori se había dispersado para que no se sospechara que andaban todos juntos y Yamato cuidaba que Koushiro no huyera locamente para rescatar su laptop.  
  
Las chicas ladronas se tomaban muy en serio su papel, y con agilidad torpe, pero rápida, fueron llenado esos globos, las futuras balas de sus armas.  
  
-Le estrellaré uno a Sora en donde más le duela - dijo Mimi con malicia.  
  
-Como digas, aunque no entiendo tu resentimiento - replicó su compañera, que trabajaba el doble que la desobligada de Mimi - creo que con estos son suficientes, los demás los dejaremos como reserva, ¿Te parece?  
  
-Mejor, así no trabajaremos más - se quejó la de cabello rosa falso.  
  
La mujer Yagami se levantó y comenzó a jalar el costal donde había guardado las bombas mojadas y repletas de líquido vital (Elegidos desconsiderados, estaban desperdiciando agua), nadie sospecharía que esa bolsa gigante, en vez de contener paja o vegetales, estaba repleta de material peligroso.  
  
-Me voy adelantando - avisó, luego revisó que no hubiera cerca enemigos, sonrió al ver despoblado el camino, y comenzó a avanzar - te das prisa.  
  
-Sí, sí, lo que digas.  
  
Cuando Hikari se fue, Mimi sonrió, tomó dos de las bombas más gorditas de agua, las palpó con sus manos, y al sentirlas tersas se le iluminaron los ojitos miel. Sin que nadie la viera (Según ella), fue introduciendo los globos en su sostén, de modo que, sus pechos se veían mucho más... abundantes, lucía casi desbordante; sacó su espejito y observó su nueva y temporal figura.  
  
-Mmmm, no se nota que son postizos - dijo para sí misma, sin notar que se veía exageradamente falsa... la vanidad la cegaba - cualquier chico caerá a mis pies.  
  
Terminó de guardar la mercancía y siguió el camino de su amiga de la Luz.  
  
--  
  
Iori Hida tenía la misión de despistar al enemigo, el pequeño de 9 sentía que lo espiaban, tal vez Ken Ichijouji lo seguía; no había intentado esconderse "Espero las chicas ya hallan terminado".  
  
-¡Ahí estás, Iori! - gritó Sora desde unos metros, sin querer casi habían chocado - ¡Una de mis víctimas!  
  
La pelirroja comenzó a perseguirle, ella era una chica ágil y mucho mayor que la pobre presa.  
  
-¡Demonios, debo evitar que me pesque! - dijo Iori medio desesperado, pero eso sí, no quería pedir ayuda.   
  
Cuando se vio rodeado no tuvo más opción que gritar:  
  
-¡Caracoles uno, Montaña!   
  
-¿Qué es eso?, ¿una especie de clave? - preguntó Takenouchi.  
  
-Eso que lo averigüe tu equipo - respondió el cuestionado, con una sequedad grande.  
  
No podía confiar en nadie. Sabía que las chicas estaban ocupadas; Yamato cuidaba que Izumi-san no hiciera locuras y Daisuke estaba en zona enemiga. Comenzó a trepar un árbol, pero al recordar lo que Takeru había hecho, se detuvo, le dio una especie de ** cus cus **, o sea, y en pocas palabras: miedo.  
  
-Iori, no quiero ser brusca, ríndete - pidió Sora, recordando su feroz encuentro con Mimi.  
  
-Sora, yo se Kempo (o Kendo... mm, no sé cómo se escribe) - anunció Hida con seriedad, Sora no pudo evitar dar un pasito hacia atrás, ese movimiento pareció un paso de baile.  
  
Al mover el pie, Sora no se dio cuenta de que se estacionó en un hormiguero gigante, lleno de hormigas rojas y grandotas (claro, para ser hormigas). La chica sintió un cosquilleo, pero no le dio importancia, le molestó la amenaza por parte del niño castaño de ojos verdes.  
  
-Iori, tú no serías capaz de golpearme, no amenaces - regañó como si fuera su madre.  
  
El niño se dio cuenta de que más de 20 animalitos subían por la pierna de Takenouchi, abrió la boca para avisarle.  
  
-Este, Sora...  
  
-No he terminado, ¿O qué?, ¿Usarás una rama tirada para darme un golpe?, los jovencitos no le pegan a las mujeres.  
  
-Ya sé, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-Te van a picar.  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¿Es otra de esas ridículas claves?  
  
-Sora, estás repleta de hormigas.  
  
El niño apuntó a Sora, y ella miró hacia abajo, al verse amenazada por esos animalejos sin cerebro y trabajadores, se asustó, pegó un grito que llegó al cielo, y comenzó a quitárselas.  
  
Iori corrió para ayudarla. La chica había comenzado a sentir muchas picadas porque con sus manos había alterado a los insectos.  
  
-¡Con agua, las hormigas se ahogarán con agua! - sugirió Hida, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Sora tenía los ojos llorosos y se quejaba con valentía, se fue corriendo a buscar agua, no sabía que pronto estaría harta de ella.  
  
-Esta vez te salvaste, Iori, sólo esta vez - avisó antes de volver a gemir, de dolor.  
  
-Como digas.  
  
--  
  
Daisuke Motomiya no era tan ingenuo como la gente creía, es sólo que su comportamiento lo hacía verse así: acelerado e inocentón.   
El muchacho de tez morena y sonrisa grande, había estado riendo como idiota por más de 7 minutos, Miyako se había encargado de hacer mover esa peluda pluma en sus pies para causarle risa falsa, más tarde, la chica morada se había calmado porque anunció que le dolía el brazo por realizar el acto de las cosquillas, por eso decidió darse un descanso, cosa que fue muy benéfica para el pobre ladrón de Daisukito.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza, casi podía quejarse, pero él no era de esos chicos quejones, ese trabajo se lo encomendaba a las damas.  
  
-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó a Miyako, que había sacado la computadora de Koushiro de un ropero (que no sé porqué diantre estaba en el dojo) - ¿Robaste la computadora de Koushiro?  
  
-Mm, sí, y guarda silencio, a Taichi no le gusta que el prisionero hable.  
  
-¿Y no me vas a interrogar por el cofre?  
  
-No, tenemos otros planes - dijo ella, encendiendo la máquina con pereza - me pregunto si Koushiro tendrá algo entretenido en su aparato, me estoy aburriendo, eres aburrido, Daisuke.  
  
-Uy, sí, ya quisieras - rezongó el bocón greñas paradas - anda Miya, tráeme comidita, a los presos se les da alimento.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón, debería ir a comer algo.  
  
-¡Tú no, yo sí!, me duele la cabeza.  
  
-Daisuke, cállate, me desconcentras - ordenó la carcelera, a Daisuke sólo le quedaba la remota esperanza de que alguien lo salvaría..  
  
El niño sabía que las cosas estaban complicadas:  
  
1.- Por lo que había oído, Koushiro casi muere.  
  
2.- Los Policías eran más mañosos que Demidevimon.  
  
3.- Seguro habían ido con la abuelita a comer... ¡Y él se moría de hambre!  
  
Miyako dio clic a **inicio** y se dirigió a la sección de **Documentos**, quería ver qué era lo último que había hecho su maestro Izumi, no dudaba que el chico tuviera cosillas prohibidas por ahí.  
En la sección de documentos, encontró muchos juegos grabados de solitario, Miyako no sabía que Koushiro perdía su tiempo en eso, más arriba, había un texto con la extensión -.doc-, el archivo se llamaba:  
  
-"Claves Yahikouiomidai" - dijo en voz alta - ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Daisuke abrió los ojos muy asombrado, rápidamente recordó que así se llamaban las claves que su equipo y él habían diseñado.  
  
-Hey, tú, no seas metiche - le dijo.  
  
-Mmm, interesante, ¿Por qué no quieres que lea?  
  
-Po-porque... habla de cosas ... personales, del loquito de Koushiro.  
  
-Koushiro no está loco, ahhh, ¿Con que cosas personales, eh?, tal vez hable de la chica que le gusta, ¿verdad?  
  
-Ehhh, sí, sí, es eso.  
  
-Podría ser yo, ¿No crees?, a Koushiro siempre le he caído bien - Miyako notó lo nervioso que estaba Daisuke, el pobre era TAN obvio, ella sonrió satisfecha - pero porqué tan alterado, ¿De cuándo a acá no eres chismoso?, recuerda que una vez quisiste robarte el diario de Hikari, así que esa "honestidad" repentina me asusta... un momento: Ya-Hi-Kou-Io-Mi-Dai. Es muy obvio, corresponde a Yamato, Hikari, Koushiro, Iori, Mimi y Daisuke, jeje, los descubrí.  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhh!, deja eso, vieja loca - gritó.  
  
Miyako se levantó y le metió a Daisuke un calcetín sucio, mismo que le había quitado del pie derecho.  
  
-Oye.. wuaca... - pero el pobre ya no pudo quejarse, al sentir el pestilente objeto casi dentro de su cavidad bucal.  
  
-Iré a hablarle a los demás, jeje... mmm, antes daré una leída  
  
--  
  
-¡Todo listo, príncipe ladrón! - avisó Mimi, al unirse a sus demás amigos, que estaban en otro escondite, se la vivían ocultos en madrigueras, como manadas.  
  
Tanto Koushiro como Yamato, observaron la llameante figura acuática de su amiga, se veía muy... diferente.  
  
-¿Oigan, qué me miran? - dijo haciendo notar sus pechos falsos con un movimiento voluntario, le encantó acaparar la atención.  
  
Hikari miró algo confundida y comenzó a analizar el cambio de figura de su amiga, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
-Nada que se pueda ver - admitió Yamato, con voz seca e indiferente - y ya te dije que no me digas príncipe ladrón, te oyes escalofriante cuando lo dices.  
  
-Yo creo que te recuerda a Jun - dijo Koushiro, Yama le dio un coscorrón, con eso bastó para callarlo.  
  
Iori llegó agitado, se notaba que había sido atacado, traía una facha asustadiza, impropia del mismo.  
  
-La nueva clave es Montaña... la cambié, pero nadie fue e ayudarme.  
  
-¿Quién te atacó?, no te oímos  
  
-Sora, pero se fue porque la afectada resultó ella. Le picaron muchas hormigas.  
  
-Pobre... ¿Es alérgica a esos bichos? - preguntó Mimi con esperanza, que había declarado a aquella pelirroja como su "rival" (aunque no sabemos bien en qué y por qué).  
  
-Va a ser muy conocido si sí - replicó el pequeño de ojos verdes - ¿Ya está todo listo?  
  
-¡Sí!, es hora de actuar... - entonces Yamato soltó a Izumi (lo tenían amarrado en una roca porque temían que huyera como loco a rescatar su computadora) - Ya estás desatado, espero te muestres paciente, Koushiro.  
  
-Ni que fuera yo un irracional - dijo encorvando la espalda y sonriendo sádicamente - me comportaré, lo prometo.  
  
Cada uno llenó de provisiones sus respectivas mochilas, la venganza de los ladrones y el rescate de Daisuke, se acercaban.  
  
--  
  
-Miyako, definitivamente te ascenderé, desde hoy eres la primera carcelera... Jyou será el guardián.  
  
-¡Oye!, de haber estado aquí yo habría descubierto las claves - rezongó Jyou Kido, molesto porque había cambiado de categoría.  
  
-No lo creo, tú no eres aficionado a la computación, no te hubiera interesado usar la laptop - aclaró Ken, mientras leía en voz baja con mucho ánimo - de cualquier modo, Taichi no es nadie para despojar a alguien de su puesto, aquí no hay jefes.  
  
-Pero hay líderes por naturaleza... por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sora?  
  
-No lo sé - agregó Takeru - lo más posible es que ande persiguiendo a alguien, debería ir a ayudarla.  
  
-Espera, Ken nos dará la información... primero tiene que analizarla - avisó Miyako, muy cerca del chico dueño de la bondad.  
  
El prematuro detective seguía sonriendo, Daisuke veía todo desde lejos, se sentía impotente. De haber podido hablar seguro hubiera cantado para confundirlos o algo así. Ahora lo más que podía hacer era zangolotear la silla, moverse con inquietud para llamar la atención... con eso lo único que logró fue que la silla se cayera, ¡Pero no sólo sucedió eso!, sin pretender desatarse, la cuerda se aflojó y lo dejó libre. Se puso de pie con rapidez y una amplia sonrisa lo amparó, salió de esa guarida silenciosamente y nadie se dio cuenta. Lo que debía hacer entonces era encontrar a su equipo, y advertirles. "¿Dónde están los demás?" se indagó, mientras notaba que estaba transitando descalzo y traía un calcetín en la boca.  
  
  
Los Policías habían descifrado el sistema de los ladrones, no era tan complejo como Ken había creído, pero era ingenioso.  
  
-Los rateros nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo . informó - el cofre es una farsa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Takeru.  
  
-Que está vacío, es una trampa... los tesoros están repartidos entre ellos seis, cada uno tiene una parte y la tienen escondida, creo.  
  
-¡Son unos tramposos! - exclamó Taichi.  
  
-En las reglas no dice que esté prohibido hacer eso, es sólo una estrategia - dijo Kido, mirando el "instructivo".  
  
-Como sea, ahora lo malo es que tenemos que cazarlos por separado - se quejó Miyako  
  
-No hay tanto problema, tenemos a Daisuke, podría decirse que a Koushiro tambien... y...  
  
-Este... ¿Taichi? - interrumpió Takeru, notando la ausencia del prisionero.  
  
-¡No interrumpas al líder!  
  
-Es que Daisuke se fugó.  
  
-Sí, sí, lo que sea... ¿Qué?, ¿¡Cómo!?, ¡Miyako,¿Qué clase de carcelera eres?!, te desciendo de nuevo, Jyou tiene su puesto de vuelta.  
  
-¡Eso no es justo! - renegó la damita pelos lila.  
  
-Claro que sí - contradijo Jyou, haciendo crecer su boca.  
  
Sora entró cojeando al dojo, traía los ojos rojos, y en la piel ligeros puntitos también colorados.  
  
-¡Sora!, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? - gritó Taichi, todavía molesto por la huída de Daisuke.  
  
La pelirroja frunció el ceño.  
  
-Lo único que te importa es lo que haga y no lo que me pase... un buen líder no hace eso.  
  
-A mí me importa más la justicia que ser líder.  
  
-¡Deja de tomarte esto tan enserio! - renegó Sora  
  
-¡Porque lo tomas a la ligera se nos escapó Daisuke! - siguió Taichi  
  
-¿A la ligera?, seduje a Yamato por la causa, ¡No me salgas con estupideces!  
  
Los amigos estaban riñendo, ninguno de los demás parecía recordar haberlos visto pelear antes, incluso Takeru sabía que Taichi consideraba a Sora como "Su tesoro", claro que ahora el antiguo dueño del valor se veía algo poseído.  
  
-¡Cálmense los dos! - calló Ken - no es el momento para reñir entre nosotros... ¿Qué te pasó Sora?  
  
-Le picaron hormigas - respondió Iori, entrando con descaro al Dojo.  
  
-¡un ladrón!, Jyou, Miyako, ¡Tras él! - ordenó Taichi  
  
-¿Y por qué no vas tú? - indagó Miyako, muy enojada - odio que te creas el jefe.  
  
El Hida veía todo con despreocupación, hasta sonreía con ironía.  
  
-Creo que Ken tiene razón, no es bueno que riñan entre ustedes - siguió diciendo, mirando sus unas, ya negras de tierra - es hora de... ¡Reñir con nosotros!  
  
En ese momento, entraron los demás ladrones (menos Daisuke, que había huido por otro lado), todos con rostro complacido y sereno.  
  
-¡Enloquecieron, juro que enloquecieron! - afirmó Takeru.  
  
-Ahora que sabemos que cada uno tiene un tesoro, debemos atraparlos - imperó el detective y se echó a correr tras Yamato, quien no perdió oportunidad y gritó:  
  
-¡Ataquen!  
  
El equipo obedeció con un placer deleitante. Hikari lanzó su primer proyectil al azar y éste azotó en Miyako, quien huyó asustada y mojada, se escondió en la espalda de Ken y lo usó como escudo.  
  
-¡sálvame, Ken! - exigió como una damisela en apuros, el pobre Ichijouji recibió otro par de bombas con agua por parte de Iori.  
  
-¡Ah, quítate, Miyako, me voy a resfriar! - excusó abandonando a la chica.  
  
Pero las entradas estaban bloqueadas.  
  
-¡No huyan, atáquelos, es sólo agua! - gritó Taichi, exasperado.  
  
-¿Eso crees, guapo? - le interrumpió Mimi, acercándose a él y lanzándole un globo negro.  
  
Taichi notó un movimiento anormal en el cuerpo de la jovencita Tachikawa, había demasiado peso en cierto lugar. Detectó de inmediato que esa parte estaba demasiada crecidita.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te metiste ahí? - dijo sin rodeos, y sin dejar de mirar "ahí".  
  
-¡Eres un grosero!, nada - rezongó ella.  
  
-¡Claro que sí! - siguió toreándola - sé mucho de atributos femeninos.  
  
Mimi se molestó por el comentario y se lanzó con furia hacia el hombre de la ley (que en realidad era un corrupto), en el trayecto pisó un plástico reventado y se resbaló, Taichi corrió hacia ella y la sujetó para que no cayera de "nalgas"; la apachurró fuertemente, y las bombas que yacían en el sostén de la chica rosa, se reventaron, empapándola de agua.  
  
-¡Eres un estúpido!, me empapaste todita... ¡príncipe ladrón, ayuda!.. ¡Montaña cuatro, Policía-burro!  
  
-Deberías agradecer que te salvé la vida, además, quien te manda andar poniéndote esas "cosas" justo en esa parte, ¡Estás loca! - dijo molesto el pelos parados. Mientras abrazaba a su nueva prisionera, sintió otra cosa anormal en el cuerpo de la chica, y al zangolotearla un poco (Mimi parecía una bestia salvaje cuando trataba de zafarse del agresor), de su falda rodó una gorra de pescador (la de Takeru).  
  
-¡Es uno de los tesoros! - gritó Sora, corriendo hacia el valioso objeto y sujetándolo como si fuera su osito favorito de peluche - ¡Tenemos un tesoro! - siguió diciendo, olvidando el dolor de los piquetes.  
  
Yamato y Takeru tenían un enfrentamiento raro. El mayor lanzaba las bombas acuáticas y el menor, que era muy hábil, las cogía desde el cielo y las regresaba a su dueño, andaban corriendo por todo el dojo.  
Ken y Yolei eran bombardeados por Iori, los tenía acorralados en una esquina, Miyako impedía que Ken huyera, y éste comenzaba a desesperarse porque según él, tenía las defensas de su organismo bajas y le iba a dar una neumonía.  
  
Hikari surtía a los demás y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Koushiro a masacrar (término subjetivo) al despistado Jyou. Izumi le empapó los lentes y provocó que el mayor de todos se confundiera y chocara contra la pared (no me pregunten cómo).  
  
Entonces el que fue dueño de un tentomon, comenzó con exasperación a buscar su computadora, ¡no se veía por ningún lado! . Miró a Taichi con un odio extraño y se acercó velozmente y con malicia, éste todavía festejaba con Sora (lo del tesoro) y sostenía a Mimi.  
  
-¡¿Dónde la tienes, canalla?!, ¡Dime, o te lanzaré mis proyectiles!  
  
-Es sólo agua... Sora, atrápalo - ordenó Taichi.  
  
Hikari salió de la nada y comenzó a atacar a Sora.  
  
-¿Y dónde tienen a Daisuke? - preguntó la chica de la luz, no veía a su amigo por ningún lugar.  
  
-¡Auch! - se quejó Takenouchi, al sentir que el plástico con agua chocaba en sus picaduras.  
  
Koushiro estaba muy molesto como para atacar con globos, no sé como le hizo, ya que es más bajo y joven que Taichi, pero le quitó a Mimi de las garras y comenzó a sujetarlo de la ropa. Taichi reía como idiota al ver la rebeldía de Koushiro.  
  
-Te diré donde la tengo, si me das tu tesoro.  
  
-¡No me manipules! - gritó el chico, estrellando a Taichi en el ropero, con ira.  
  
En esos instantes la abuela Kyoko Ishida iba entrando y abrió asustada sus ojitos arrugados al ver empapado su amado dojo.  
  
-Niños, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?  
  
Takeru y Yamato no la oyeron a tiempo, con eso de sus persecuciones, resbalaron y también se estrellaron en el ropero (curiosamente al mismo tiempo en que Koushiro aventó a Taichi). Del ropero resbaló un aparato amarillo, que cayó libremente hasta toparse con la cabeza gris de la abuelita.  
  
"ZAZ", se oyó... la ancianita cayó al suelo, herida por una computadora portátil.  
  
-¡Abuela! - gritaron los nietos.  
  
-¡Mi computadora! - exclamó Koushiro.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - dijeron los demás.  
  
--  
Fin de la parte VI  
--  
  
Incógnitas: ¿Por qué la casualidad hizo que del ropero cayera una Laptop que se estrelló en la cabeza de la abuela?, ¿Sentirían remordimientos los ladrones y policías?, ¿La abuela estaría bien... al menos viva?, ¿Dónde está Daisuke?, ¿Por qué Mimi deformó su figura con globos de agua? (¿tendrá algún trauma corporal?), ¿Se cancelará el juego con ese incidente?... si no, ¿Quién ganará?  
  
Notas: ¡Por fin otro capítulo!, es extraño, pero tuve algo de bloqueo al hacer esta parte (Y quedó algo larga)... lo mejor será finalizar pronto esto para no sufrir falta de inspiración en cosas cómicas. Espero les haya gustado, a mí no del todo, pensé que quedaría más gracioso, pero quedé conforme. Prometo mejorar al próximo.  
La parte de Sora con las hormigas está basado en un hecho de la vida real.  
  
Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mis locuras, ya saben que acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas (claro, constructivas, insultos no)... por favor, no dejen de darme su comentario.  
  
También sigan votando por el que quieran que gane /Policías, o rateros/.  
  
¡Sigan leyendo!  
  
(por cierto, mi correo es: ziddycm@hotmail.com) 


	8. Parte 7 "¡RUTSHI!"

Parte VII "¡RUTSHI!"  
  
  
Había alguien que ignoraba completamente lo que acontecía en el dojo, ese alguien era Daisuke Motomiya, él estaba en el lugar más apetitoso de la casa Ishida.  
Comía imitando a un perfecto cerdo hambriento y esperaba a que la abuelita regresara con sus amigos, para que olvidaran el juego al menos por unos minutos y se dedicaran a alimentarse.  
  
--  
  
En el dojo se formaba una gran tragedia. Se habían oído gritos horrorizados y lamentaciones sinceras.  
  
-¡Abuelita! - lloraba Takeru, moviéndola con ternura para hacerla volver (La Laptop de Izumi se había estampado en la cabeza de la viejecita de una manera bestial).  
  
Todos estaban a su alrededor, muy asustados y sin saber qué hacer. Incluso Koushiro se había esforzado en poner atención a la señora Ishida, aunque le tentaba la curiosidad por ver si su computadora seguía con vida.  
  
-¿Está respirando? - preguntó Taichi, demostrando su "astuta" estupidez.  
  
-¡Claro que está respirando, baka! - gritó Yamato, amenazándolo por la camisa - Y no abras tu bocota para decir idioteces.  
  
-¡Tenemos que hacer volver a la abuela! - opinó Sora, escondiendo despistadamente, la gorra de Takeru, entre su ropa.  
  
-¡Debemos traer a un doctor! - dijo Iori, con algo de lógica.  
  
Los nietos, al oír esa frase (bueno, estaban algo aturdidos, por eso no habían pensado en eso antes), voltearon a ver a Jyou Kido, luego corrieron hacia él.  
  
-¡Jyou, cura a la abuela!, hazla volver...  
  
-¿Queeeé?, ¿yooooo?, ¿Están locos?  
  
Takeru frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Pues qué no tienes inclinaciones médicas?, tu papá es doctor, además, en el Mundo Digital...  
  
-El hecho de que haya enrollado papel de baño en el brazo roto de Ogremon, no quiere decir que quiera ser médico... Por Dios, me desmayo con la sangre.  
  
-¿Y por qué curó a Ogremon, Superior Jyou? - preguntó Mimi, viendo fijamente otros dos globos de plástico (repletos de agua).  
  
-¡Ay, Mimi! ¡Qué ingenua!, pues le hice creer que tenía buenas intenciones, para que no nos matara... ese Digimon no era de fiar.  
  
-Como sea... - respondió Tachikawa.  
  
-Creo que lo más conveniente es llevar a la abuelita a descansar a una cama - sugirió Koushiro.  
  
-A.... A....  
  
-¿A, qué, Ken? - preguntó Iori.  
  
-AAAAACHÚUUUU - estornudó Ichijouji, dejando salir por su nariz, una buena cantidad de líquido verdoso /que despistadamente embarró en la ropa de Miyako/ - Les dije que traía las defensas bajas, ya me dio gripa.  
  
Taichi se acercó a la señora Ishida y trató de escucharle el corazón, tenía sus dudas acerca de la respiración de la susodicha. Yamato lo pateó antes de que el imbécil de Yagami tocara a la madre de su papá.  
  
-Te dije que está viva, nada más que está inconsciente - renegó mirándolo con enojo putrefacto.  
  
-Ah, sí, pero como dicen por ahí: Ver para creer.  
  
-Taichi... estás viendo cómo se inflan sus pulmones.  
  
-Mmm, como sea, Sora , ustedes no saben de ciencia. Lo mejor será levantarla.  
  
-¡NOOOOOO!, aguarda un momento - exclamó Miyako - ¿Qué tal si tiene un hueso roto?, he visto en las películas que no se deben de mover los lastimados...  
  
-A mi abuela le cayó una computadora en la cabeza, no se le quebró ningún hueso, si acaso, se le murieron las neuronas - aclaró Yamato, algo consternado "Rayos... qué mala suerte, el doctor del pueblo salió a la ciudad, ¿Cómo ayudaré a mi abuelita?"  
  
"Me pregunto si las neuronas de la abuela estarán viejitas" analizaba Taichi, se veía muy pensativo "Por cierto, ahora que todos los ladrones están distraídos, puedo tomar ventaja... jajaja"  
  
-Hermano, mejor no la muevas... ¿Qué tal si Miyako tiene razón? - dijo Takeru, algo histérico - llevemos a la abuela a su cuarto en una camilla dura, para que no se lastime.  
  
-¿Sabes dónde hay tablas? - preguntó Hikari.  
  
-No, pero ese no es un problema - replicó el rubio Takaishi, con despreocupación.  
  
El niño de 12 años, sacó de la nada la tenebrosa sierra eléctrica de su abuelo (usada anteriormente para cortar árboles del enemigo). Koushiro corrió hacia Taichi, y se refugió en su espalda, tuvo un miedo instintivo.  
  
-¡Takeru, ¿Qué pretendes?! - chilló Izumi asustado, escondido tras Yagami.  
  
-Jajaja, qué paranoico - opinó Miyako - qué gracioso te ves, Koushiro.  
  
-¡Cállate, esto no es de risa!  
  
Taichi introdujo silenciosa y sigilosamente su mano en el bolsillo del ladrón pelirrojo que estaba distraído, sonrió al tocar un tesoro, justamente era su mira-lejos o binocular... lo sacó con cuidado, nadie se dio cuenta. "Ahora ya tenemos dos tesoros, ¡Qué fácil y divertido es esto!, eso sí, espero que la abuelita se mejore... y hablando de necesidades ¡Tengo hambre!".  
  
Takeru dulcificó su mirada.  
  
-Koushiro, hago esto para ayudar a mi abuela, no te voy a matar ni nada por el estilo.  
  
-Como dice Taichi: Ver para creer - respondió Izumi.  
  
Takaishi encendió la sierra y con extraña manía, comenzó a rajar el dojo, que era de madera.  
  
-Oye... jeje, creo que estás destruyendo el dojo de tu familia - opinó Iori.  
  
-Nada de eso, le hago al edificio una ventana, con eso mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro.  
  
-Como digas...  
  
Terminó de semi-destruir el lugar, logrando cortar un rectángulo de madera de proporciones medianas. Muy contento y ocultando su "arma", regresó con los demás.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue? - cuestionó.  
  
-Igual... Sora y Mimi trajeron algodón con alcohol, pero no reaccionó, supongo que porque no se desmayó - informó Hikari, algo triste.  
  
-Es nuestra culpa, nos hemos portado como irracionales... - dijo Ken - ¡ACHUUUUUU! - volvió a estornudar (n_n)  
  
-¿Y mi hermano? - cuestionó Takeru.  
  
-Fue a la casa, a buscar algo de servir.  
  
-Ah, ya veo.  
  
Hikari Yagami se sintió mal de ver a su amigo de la Esperanza tan desanimado, una idea le cruzó por el cerebro y se adueñó de su mente.  
  
-¡Ya sé! - dijo entusiasmada, sacando una bomba con agua de su mochila - El agua ayudará.  
  
La chica tenía la intención de rosear cariñosamente a la abuela para hacerla reaccionar, pero el globo se había calentado tanto en su "back pack", que se reventó al contacto de las manos y se estrelló el acuático contenido en el rostro arrugado (pero tierno), de Kyoko Ishida.  
  
-¡Ahh, ¿qué has hecho?! - gritaron Takeru, Yamato (que iba entrando) y Koushiro, al ver bañada la cara de la Señora Ishida.  
  
-Upss - se disculpó la chica de la Luz.  
  
-¡Mi abuela se va a bronco-aspirar!  
  
-¿A qué?  
  
-¡Cállate, Taichi, no sabes nada! - renegó Sora.  
  
-Perdón, perdón... - había pánico en la escena, Hikari trató de quitarle el agua a Kyoko, pero gracias a un milagro, ésta despertó /claro que algo atragantada y con tos de ahogo/.  
  
Los niños, todos los que estaban, (menos Daisuke), la miraron con ojitos de borreguitos celestiales.  
  
-¡Abuelita! - exclamaron embarrándose en la anciana.  
  
-Eh... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó ella.  
  
-Abuela, somos tus nietos... Takeru y Yamato - aclaró el mayor, sintiendo nervios de que su abuela pudiera haber perdido la memoria.  
  
-Ahhh, sí... mis nietos... jeje, como si no supiera. ¿Y éstos jovencitos?  
  
-Somos visitas - dijo Mimi, sonriendo amistosamente.  
  
-Mmm, ya recuerdo, ¡Por poco me matan con ese aparato diabólico!  
  
-Es una computadora, Sra. Ishida - defendió Izumi - y no tiene vida, así que no es diabólica.  
  
-Dame esa cosa, Koushirito, la voy a exorcizar.  
  
-¡NO, por favor!, ¡La culpa es de los policías!, ellos la robaron, imitando a los ladrones - excusó.  
  
-¿Los justicieros robaron?... mmmm  
  
-¡Fue idea de Taichi! - gritó todo el equipo, apuntando a Yagami.  
  
-¡Malagradecidos, después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes! - lloró Taichi, fingiendo - y la culpa es de los ladrones, que nos atacaron con bombas mortales.  
  
-Eran bombas de plástico con agua - explicó Yamato - Aunque la verdad este juego sí se ha salido de control... pero no puedo renunciar a él, queremos despellejar a los tramposos...  
  
-Por cierto - recordó Hikari - ¿Y Daisuke?  
  
-El cretino se escapó - informó Miyako.  
  
-¿O sea que nuestro heroico rescate fue en vano? - interrogó Mimi, media disgustada.  
  
-No fue en vano, rescatamos a mi laptop - opinó Koushiro.  
  
-Y nosotros descubrimos cómo vencerlos.... ACHUUU  
  
-Si buscan a Daisukito - comenzó la abuela, sacándose agua de los oídos, aún estaba algo atarantada - está en la cocina, comiendo, misma cosa que deberían hacer.  
  
-¡Comida! - gritó Jyou, saliendo locamente del dojo.  
  
-¡Vayamos a comer!.  
  
Y desalojaron el sitio. la ancianita se sobó la cabeza con ademán gracioso. "Uy... esto dolió, me gusta ver tanta energía en la juventud... pero lo que me hicieron no se queda así" .  
  
- Esperen niños, iré a servir la comida.  
  
--  
  
La comida había iniciado y todos tragaban angelicalmente, Daisuke, que ya había terminado, los observaba.  
  
-Abuela, cada vez se luce más en la cocina - admitió Jyou, abriendo la boca con comida, estaba tan feliz de llenarse de nutritivo alimento, que había olvidado sus exagerados modales.  
  
-Creo que debería ir a darle clases de cocina a mamá - dijo Taichi - ¿Verdad, Hikari?  
  
-Ya lo creo - respondió su hermanita, que después de contestar, miró a la abuelita con preocupación - Abuela, otra vez me disculpo... no sólo por el incidente de la bomba con agua estrellada en su cara, sino por lo que pasó con la laptop y con el dojo...  
  
-La verdad, niños, estoy algo decepcionada - aclaró la ancianita.  
  
-Eso porque nos hemos portados como bestias salvajes, ¿No? - dijo Miyako - bueno, en mi caso, hermosa bestia salvaje.  
  
-Eso es lo de menos - dijo la abuela - el problema es que acaban de cesar con una tradición familiar...  
  
-Lo sé, y es mi culpa - dijo Takeru - es la segunda vez que lo hago, abuela... destruí tu dojo...  
  
-En realidad es culpa de todos - agregó Daisuke, tomando té, té y más té - menos mía, claro... jajaja...  
  
-¡Daisuke!  
  
-Upss, perdón, Iori...  
  
-Sí acabaron con otra tradición, Takerito - dijo Kyoko, poniéndose una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza, Le había salido un chichón - pero no me refiero al dojo, niños, sino a que me dejaron plantada.  
  
-¿Plantada?  
  
-A los Ishida nos gusta la puntualidad - empezó la señora; tanto Takeru, como Yamato, se hicieron los despistados y empezaron a chiflar con indiferencia (menos mal que la abuela no vivía en la ciudad, el padre de Yamato, por ejemplo, no era ejemplo puro de puntualidad) - y la hora de la comida se pasó, y la comida se enfrió... ¿Saben qué hora es?  
  
-Las 6:30 de la tarde... ¡Woww!, ¿Pues cuánto tiempo hemos estado jugando? - preguntó Mimi - ¡Inclusive pasó la hora de mi baño!  
  
-Es casi hora de la cena - agregó Yamato - Creo que es la primera vez en que olvido una comida en casa de mi abuela... con razón está enojada.  
  
La abuelita sonrió tenuemente.  
  
-Bueno, olviden lo que pasó - dijo siniestramente, para luego mover la cabeza de forma extraña - y hablando de otra cosa, ¿Les gustó la comida?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Eso se debió al INGREDIENTE especial que le añadí - dijo la Sra. Ishida, con ojitos celestiales - será mejor que terminen pronto, porque la noche se acerca y necesitamos un ganador para su juego.  
  
-¿No podremos seguir mañana con el juego? - preguntó Ken, con la nariz roja - es que, no me siento muy bien...  
  
-Te ves enfermo, querido Kencito - dijo la abuela - pero... ¿Cuándo has visto que la Justicia se quede estancada por una enfermedad?  
  
-Abuela, esto es un juego - dijo Sora.  
  
-Claro que no, Sorita, es un mundo, y el mundo debe acabarse hoy, si mañana deciden jugar lo mismo, ya será cosa de ustedes.  
  
-Pero abuela... en el instructivo no dice tal cosa - replicó Jyou  
  
-Pero lo digo yo... su castigo por olvidar y despreciar la comida, será acabar con el juego de una buena vez.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos?... nosotros apenas acabamos de descubrir cómo vencer a los ladrones, tenemos un tesoro - dijo la carcelera Inoue - y creo que sería demasiado tardado conseguir los demás tesoros en lo que queda del día.  
  
"Pobre Miyako, si supiera que ya tengo tres tesoros... jajaja... Sora y yo conseguimos la gorra de Takeru, le robé a Koushiro mi binocular... y mientras Daisuke tomaba té, té y más té, aproveché para sacar de su chaleco negro, la cartera de Sora..."  
  
-A mí me parece injusto el método de los Policías, abuela - comenzó Hikari - están actuando como delincuentes, siendo que los ladrones somos nosotros.  
  
-¡Es verdad, juegan sucio! - siguió Iori.  
  
-No hables por todos... AAACHUUU - dijo Ken.  
  
-¡Bah!, ridículos - opinó Taichi - lo que pasa es que tienen envidia porque somos un equipo más vivaracho.  
  
-¡Claro que no!  
  
-¡Silencio, niños! - gritó la abuela, usando su taza de te, como martillo de juez - no tiene caso que se pongan a discutir eso... ¡pónganse de pie!  
  
-Sí, Coronela - obedeció Daisuke, los demás también hicieron caso.  
  
-Quiero que marchen directo hacia el patio trasero, ¿Entienden?, sin hacer escalas.  
  
-¿Y cómo finalizaremos el juego? - preguntó Koushiro.  
  
-Ya lo verán, ahora... ¡Obedezcan!... y, Koushirito, dame esa máquina posesa.  
  
-Este... no creo que sea necesario, la dejaré en mi habitación y... - pero Yamato se la arrebató y la entregó a la abuela - ¡Oye!  
  
Antes de que este siguiera rezongando, el rubio Ishida le susurró al oído "¿Quieres callarte?, ¿O es que prefieres ver a mi abuelita enojada?, ¡No sabes en qué lío te metes!". Izumi tragó saliva y miró cómo Kyoko miraba con curiosidad su amarilla computadora.  
  
-Está bien, abuela... - dijo con voz aguda, temblorosa - se la encargo...  
  
-Así está mejor, Koushirito, este aparatito me hará compañía - "Mientras decido su muerte" pensó sin hablar - y bien, sigan saliendo.  
  
Los Elegidos salieron de la casa muy extrañados, Taichi repetía su frase favorita de las vacaciones, esa donde afirmaba que los abuelos de Yamato y Takeru no estaban bien de sus facultades mentales.  
  
El sol bajaba desde lo alto del cielo y se escondía tras las oscuras montañas con sus deformes siluetas, que se delimitaban a la perfección, gracias a los intensos, pero escasos rayos luminosos, que emitía el sol. Más arriba, estaba el firmamento oscuro, llamando a la noche; los chicos sintieron un fresco viento chocar en sus amarillos cuerpos japoneses.  
  
-Me voy a enfermar - musitó Ken, arropándose a él mismo.  
  
-Te estás predisponiendo, Ichijouji - le dijo Daisuke, sin ser solicitado - Jun dice que todo está en tu mente, y si dices: me siento mal, Estás obligando a tu cuerpo a sentirse mal, por eso yo creo que..  
  
-Cállate, Daisuke - regañó Yamato - y no des malos consejos, que fueron dados por una mente rara.  
  
-Uy, sí, ya quisieras ser un Motomiya - peleó el chico que heredó los googles de Taichi.  
  
-¡Hey, Prícipe ladrón y fugitivo necio! - llamó la dama de cabellos rosas - recuerden que somos equipo, por ahora está estrictamente prohibido discutir entre nosotros.  
  
-Mimi tiene razón, si seguimos así, los Policías nos van a ganar - opinó Hikari.  
  
-¡Eso sí que no! - gritaron Iori, Koushiro, Yamato y Daisuke en unísono.  
  
Los Sabuesos Justicieros estaban alejados de los Siameses Delincuentes, tenían su propia plática.  
  
-Tengo noticias, equipo - anunció el auto-líder de greñas locas.  
  
-¿Qué clase de noticias? - cuestionó Ken, mientras se alejaba de los ladrones y llegaba hasta los policías.  
  
-Tenemos tres tesoros, me he encargado de recolectarlos - anunció con la sonrisa triunfante (los dientes tenían restos de comida).  
  
-¡Cierra la boca, Taichi! - ordenó Sora, el chico la obedeció, pero por torpe, se mordió la lengua "AUGGGSDD" se quejó.  
  
-¡Eres un tramposo! - regañó Jyou - aunque, un tramposo muy listo... después de lo que los ladrones nos han hecho, no merecen consideraciones.  
  
"Creo que al superior Jyou le está afectando convivir con nosotros tanto tiempo... sin sus libros de texto terminará por enloquecer" pensó Takenouchi, quien ya había olvidado por completo las picadas de hormigas asentadas en su cuerpo.  
  
-En conclusión, nos hacen falta dos tesoros, el mío y el de Jyou - agregó Miyako.  
  
-Sí....   
  
La abuela salió unos minutos después, traía en sus manos, una extraña hoja que leía con mucho entusiasmo. En su cabeza traía un caso de militar, y en su espalda, colgaba la laptop de Izumi.  
  
-Niños, acérquense - imperó con voz segura, firme... y graciosa - eso es, quiero ver sus caras con ánimo - siguió mientras levantaba el bastón y lo estrellaba tenuemente en la nuca de Kencito, que se veía medio decaído.  
  
-¡Bingo! - gritó Miyako, otra vez dijo eso sin sentido - ¿Cómo acabaremos el juego, abuela?  
  
-Sí, seguro que usted ya ha creado algo especial y emocionante para ello - siguió Hikari, mientras se acercaba obedeciendo la nueva orden (como su equipo).  
  
-En efecto, niñas - dijo con modestia elevada - Estuve analizando la situación, es verdad que les falta mucho para acabar el juego de manera tradicional...  
  
-Ni tanto, ya tenemos tres tesoros - dijo el imprudente de Taichi, mostrando las pertenencias hurtadas a los hurtadores.  
  
-¡Cómo es posible! - rezongó Koushiro - ¡Tiene el binocular!  
  
-¡Y también la carterita! - siguió Daisuke, viendo con pesar a su héroe Yagami - ¡Oh, no!  
  
-Tramposos - murmuró Yamato.  
  
-¡Shshshshsh! - sentenció Takeru - la Abuela está hablando.  
  
-Gracias Takerito, menos mal que yo te eduqué - dijo la abuela con orgullo, aunque claro que ir los veranos a la casa de la mamá de su papá no era precisamente el tiempo requerido para educar a un chamaco... en fin, sigamos - Me impresiona la agilidad de los Policías, y el ingenio de los Ladrones, pero si yo digo que la estrategia ha de cambiarse, se va a cambiar.  
  
-Va a Digievolucionar, ¿Verdad? - preguntó en broma, Daisuke, la abuela lo ignoró.  
  
-¡Vamos abuela, díganos de qué se trata, no nos tenga en ascuas! - pidió Iori con cortesía desesperada.  
  
Kyoko dio dos pasos, alzó la hoja; a mero arriba, el escrito tenía un título gigante y redactado con abecedario arábico, decía lo siguiente: R-U-T-S-H-I . Los chicos listos leyeron (aunque le dieron pronunciación en inglés).  
  
-¿Qué es eso?... ¡ACHUUU! - preguntó Ken, mientras estornudaba - ¿Rutshi?  
  
-Es un juego muy interesante - comenzó la dama Ishida.  
  
-¿Haremos "Pin-pon-papas"? - preguntó Takeru, otra vez extrañamente ilusionado.  
  
-Nada de eso, Takerito.  
  
-Ahh...  
  
-Es un juego que en los tiempos remotos de la era en que el Japón... - iba a seguir, pero la cara de interrogación de los niños, la detuvo - en mis tiempos se usaba para divertirse, claro está... aunque también es una buena forma de encontrar ganador de forma veloz.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? - agregó Sora -¿Y cómo se juega?  
  
-Buena pregunta, Sorita - respondió la anciana - lo único que se necesita, son dos equipos, una base que proteger, y muchas energías /que adquirieron después de la comida/ - "Seguro que no tardará en hacerles la digestión, jejeje".  
  
-¿Cómo que una base? - preguntó Miyako.  
  
-Se refiere a un territorio qué proteger, "Miyakito" - dijo Koushiro, con ironía marcada, no perdía de vista la computadora que le #cuidaba# la abuela.  
  
-Pero eso se parece al juego de los ladrones y policías - opinó Jyou - ¿en qué se diferencia?  
  
La abuela apuntó un árbol gradote y viejo, que estaba casi chocando contra la barda que protegía el jardín trasero.  
  
-Hay límites, no podrán salir de este patio - avisó - Lo que deberán hacer es lo siguiente: El equipo de los Policías cuidará la base, que es ese árbol (nota: prohibido talarlo), y además de eso, tendrán como misión, correr y tocar a los rateros.  
  
-Ahh, eso es muy fácil - aseguró Taichi  
  
-Sí, como no - renegó Yamato.  
  
-Al momento de tocarlos, el policía deberá decir: RUTSHI.  
  
-OHHHHH  
  
-Y el ladrón, quedará inmovilizado... si los tocan a los seis, los policías ganarán.  
  
-¡Eso no es justo!, ¡No tendremos cómo vencerlos!, tarde o temprano nos cazarán - se quejó Mimi, con cara caprichosa.   
  
-Los Rateros tendrán su misión - dijo la anciana - deberán tocar la base enemiga... si la tientan y gritan "RUTSHI", ganan el juego. Por cierto, los ladrones pueden rescatar a sus amigos que estén paralizados, basta con tocarlos y volver a decir "Rutshi" .  
  
  
-Creo que ya sé porqué este juego se llama "RUTSHI" - dijo Daisuke, sintiéndose el muy listo.  
  
-Este juego se parece a otro que yo conozco - opinó Jyou - claro, con pequeñas diferencias.  
  
-¿Te refieres a los "Encantados", a la "Conea", al "Corre que te alcanzo" y a "la traes"? - preguntó Ken - en cada región tiene distintos nombres...  
  
-Ya lo creo... ¡Me agrada esa idea! -dijo Taichi, muy entusiasmado.  
  
La abuela mandó a Daisuke y Takeru por una silla, ya que ella sería la "jueza o árbitra" , sentó su ancho trasero y se ajustó el casco.  
  
-Los equipos cuentan con 6 minutos de preparación para su estrategia y sus porras - anunció.  
  
-¿Porras? - indagó Koushiro, con rostro descompuesto.  
  
-Sí, cada equipo tendrá su porra... y ahora, los nombramientos: Los policías serán los PERROS, y los Ladrones los GATOS, ¿Entendido?  
  
-¿Perros y gatos? - interrogó Miyako - Estaría mejor los Hawkmon y Tailmon, o algo así... bueno, como sea.  
  
-¡Me niego a hacer porras! - renegó Yamato.  
  
-Es una orden, nieto mayor, pon el ejemplo - se burló Taichi - Hey, equipo, reunión.  
  
Los Perros policías formaron un círculo.  
  
-Tenemos todas las de ganar, no importa que no valgan los tesoros - comenzó Taichi - Sabemos que Mimi, Hikari y Iori no son muy veloces... Koushiro tampoco, Daisuke es medio suato y seguro se tropieza, además, Yamato caerá en mis redes... Wjuauauauauaua.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será seguir con la misma estrategia - opinó Sora - Los perseguidores tienen a sus presas, Miyako y Jyou cuidarán la base, y Ken, estará protegiendo la zona... ¿Hecho?  
  
-¡Hecho! - gritaron todos juntos, Miyako alzó la voz:  
  
-Ahora, nos falta la porra, ¡Bingo!  
  
--  
  
Los Gatos Ladrones se habían acercado, pero lejos de formar un círculo, parecía un cuadrado.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?  
  
-No sé - dijo Yamato - correr...  
  
-Supongo... pero al menos podemos desparramarnos por el territorio - sugirió Koushiro - hacia la izquierda, atrás de ese arbusto, que se esconda Iori; en el centro, tú, Hikari... al fondo, cerca de esas macetas, Yamato; Daisuke tú tratarás de entretener al enemigo haciendo gestos locos y demás cosas... Mimi, tú... huye como puedas, yo estaré tras el estanque. Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer, lo demás dependerá de la suerte, tratemos de tocar la base y rescatar a los necesitados... y no se olviden de decir el ridículo nombre de Runshi  
  
  
-Es "Rutshi", Koushiro - Corrigió Iori, luego suspiró y dijo: - Fiuu... terminamos.  
  
-Aún no, falta la porra.  
  
--  
Al pasar los seis minutos (de hecho, pasaron seis minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos)...  
--  
  
-¿Listos para la porra, chicos? - preguntó la abuela, con cámara de video en mano - primero los ladrones:  
  
Los mencionados comenzaron.  
  
"Somos los Gatitos, de Yama-san, Todos jugamos, vamos a ganar... cuando en el partido, salimos a triunfar, a los perros locos, los vamos a.... #¡&%#%&#/# (Censurado)"  
  
La ridícula porra había estado muy animada por parte de Mimi y Daisuke; Yamato estaba al frente por ser el "capitán" y un color cereza invadía sus mejillas. Iori, Hikari y Koushiro se habían limitado a susurrar esa canción-porra con una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas.  
  
-Oh, muy bien, niños...  
  
Los Policías se reían de la porra de ánimos.  
  
-ahora los Policías:  
  
Miyako dio un paso al frente y gritó:  
  
"Denme una P", a lo que respondieron "P"  
"Denme una E" ---------------------- "E"  
"Denme dos R" ---------------------- "RR"  
"Denme una O" ---------------------- "O"  
"Ahora una S" ---------------------- "S"  
  
"¿Cómo dice?", los demás contestaron "PERROS"  
  
"Y vamos a:" ------------------------ "¡GANAR!"  
  
Ahora fue el turno de burlas por parte de los rateros.  
  
La abuela los calló, parecía vivir el espectáculo de su vida.  
  
-Muy bien niños, me ha encantado - luego su tono de voz se volvió más serio -Cuando diga la palabra que ya saben, empezará el juego: ¡R-U-T-S-H-I! - gritó algo ronca.  
  
La carrera por la supervivencia y el robo de la base, comenzó...  
  
"JEJEJEJE" rió la abuela, sádicamente "Les dije que esto no se quedaría así, queridos niños". Vio el botecito que traía sostenido en su mano derecha, decía: **PURGANTE**  
  
--  
Fin de la parte XVII  
--  
  
Incógnitas: ¿Qué clase de incoherencia es el juego RUTSHI?, ¿Por qué la abuela trae un bote con Purgantes?, ¿Cuál será su venganza contra los Elegidos?, ¿Quiénes ganarán?, ¿Los ladrones lograrán tocar la base?, ¿Cuál porra es la más ridícula?, ¿Vivirá la Computadora Pineapple en las manos de la señora Ishida?, ¿Habrán los chicos de destruir alguna otra tradición familiar?.  
  
Notas: Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo, yo había dicho que este fic sería publicado en forma rápida, pero desgraciadamente tuve bloqueo en cosas cómicas... ni siquiera sé si me quedó bien este capítulo, algo sumamente frustrante, porque no quiero decepcionarlos.  
Ahora haré algunas aclaraciones: El juego "Rutshi" es como jugar a "la traes" o algo parecido, también se usaba cuando estaba pequeña, pero con cambios raros (como los explicados, al menos lo de la base no es muy común, y el juego tenía otro nombre, que ya no recuerdo), supongo que era cosa de familia... si tienen dudas sobre eso, ya saben que con gusto les explicaré. Lo de las porras sé que estuvo ridículo y hasta cursi, pero lo hice casi por instinto y no me gustó la idea de borrarlas.  
  
Sé que ésta parte no estuvo precisamente genial, pero siempre hago receso en capítulos, para dejar lo mejor al final... este ha sido el penúltimo episodio de esta loca y desparpajada saga, les doy las gracias por todos los comentarios /Reviews y correos electrónicos/ que he recibido, también agradezco que votaran. La votación va así:  
  
Ladrones: 6 votos.  
  
Policías: 4 votos.  
  
(Contando los reviews sin repetir y los e-mails)  
  
Me gustaría seguirle al fic, pero luego se podría volver monótono, me disculpo con las personas que me sugirieron que pusiera romances, porque como la inspiración cesó, no podré hacerlo directamente (indirectas sí, claro); pero les prometo que en mi próximo fic loco y cómico habrá amores, desamores y muchas cosas más (es que ya lo tengo planeado n_n).  
  
En fin, ya me alargué mucho con esta nota; recuerden que con sus votos pueden elegir quien va a ganar.  
  
Mi correo está a su servicio: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
Por favor, no se olviden de dejar comentario, para alimentar mi alma psicópata (mmm, psicópata no). 


	9. Parte 8 "¿Este es el final?"

** PARTE VIII "¿Este es el Final?"**

El juego del "Rutshi" había comenzado tras el ronco y siniestro grito de la abuela Ishida, tanto los ladrones, como los policías, comenzaron a corretearse sin sentido, al parecer los mentados planes se habían ido al caño. Yamato aún seguía rojo por la vergüenza de la porra, le indignaba que dicho invento para dar ánimos dijera "Somos los gatitos, de Yama-san...", pero bueno, trataba de concentrarse mientras Taichi lo perseguía alocadamente.

Koushiro se puso a ver que los perros policías tenían una estrategia, al parecer cada perseguidor tenía a sus presas, por ejemplo, él era una de las víctimas de Takeru.

- ¡Mimi, cuídate de Sora! – avisó – tú también Iori – se había dado cuenta de que la Takenouchi no perseguía a nadie más, por otra parte, el resto del equipo comprendió el mensaje y captó a sus atacantes.

Miyako y Jyou resguardaban la base con pereza, y como los ladrones no se habían ni acercado estaban tomándose la situación a la ligera. Ken los protegía con más ánimo, aunque la gripe lo limitaba mucho, cada vez le dolía más la cabeza y extrañamente su estómago había comenzado a hacer unos ruidos inesperados, claro que trató de restarle importancia a su **mal**, la abuela Ishida tenía razón al decir que la Justicia era primero, y si él quería ser policía, debía crecer por medio de juegos que le permitieran aprender cosas nuevas.

- ¡Rutshi! – gritó Sora al tocar a Mimi, quien estuvo a punto de golpear a su atacante.

- Tranquila, Mimi. – rió Sora – Ahora no puedes moverte, jajajajajaja.

- ¡Maldita, ya verás cuando el príncipe ladrón me salve, te haré pagar todas las que me hiciste!.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas,... eso sí, te recomiendo que te saques esos globos con agua, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a mojar, jajajaja.

Mimi tocó su pecho con indignación "¿Será que se nota la diferencia?, ¿Qué tal si los relleno de harina?... en fin"

- ¡Príncipe ladrón, sálvame!

Pero el príncipe ladrón estaba lejos de pretender ayudarla, Taichi lo perseguía frenéticamente.

- ¡Ah, Yamato, siempre fui más veloz que tú! – decía el mayor de los Yagami con presunción.

Yamato sonrió con desgane y apuntó hacia cierta dirección.

- ¡Mira, la francesa Catherine vino de visita! – mintió.

Y Taichi, recordando a la niña de rizos dorados, volteó bobamente con ilusión de verla.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?... un momento, ¡No está! – regresó su vista al darse cuenta del engaño, Yamato estaba muy lejos.

- ¡Ah, Taichi, siempre seré más listo que tú! - retó el rubio.

Daisuke avanzó hasta el frente y comenzó a realizar gestos extraños y dignos de un payaso. Taichi sonrió pensando en que podría atrapar primero al ingenuo de su casi clon.

- ¡Huye, Daisuke, nada más te puede perseguir Taichi! – avisó el gato soplón, Koushiro.

- ¡Rutshi! – gritó Takeru al tocarlo – Vaya, por andar ayudando a otros te olvidaste de ti mismo, Koushiro, ya no puedes moverte. Esto me gusta, el básquetbol me ha ayudado a volverme rápido, ¡genial!, ¡Voy a ganar este juego!.

Takaishi se retiró para buscar a Hikari, Iori salió desde su escondite y tocó de vuelta a Koushiro, "Rutshi" dijo /con eso lo desencantó/, el pelirrojo le agradeció con una sonrisa, volvía a ser libre.

- Muy bien Iori, regresa al escondite, ¡Eres nuestra arma secreta!

- ¡Ajá!, allá está Iori, sabía que no tardaría en hallarte – gritó Sora – Me vengaré por el suceso de las hormigas.

- ¡Huyamos! – propuso Hida a Izumi.

- ¿Qué nadie puede ayudarme?, ¡Qué injustos! ¡príncipe ladrón, fugitivo necio, sálvenme! – gritó Mimi.

Hikari pasó cerca, era perseguida por Takeru, la tocó y dijo "Rutshi", Mimí sonrió "Mi hada madrina" debió haber pesando, pero no abrió su boca. Cuando se dispuso a huir, Takeru, que siguiendo la ruta de Hikari se la halló, volvió a encantarla.

- Supongo que hoy no es tu día de suerte, ¿Verdad, Mimi?

- ¡Buaaaaa! – chilló ésta, notando que el brusco de Takaishi había vuelto a reventar sus globos al tentarla gritando Rutshi - ¡Eres un animal, Takeru!

- Pero racional – defendió Miyako desde atrás.

"Si seguimos con este ritmo nos van a vencer... Mimi está inmovilizada, Sora persigue a Iori y Koushiro; Takeru a Hikari; Taichi a mí, y Yamato trata de burlar a Ken... ¡Esto es muy complicado!, debemos vencer esa defensa o el ataque nos va a apachurrar" pensó Daisuke, sin darse cuenta de que Taichi estaba mucho más cerca, debido en gran parte a las enormes zancadas que daba.

Taichi lo agarró por la camiseta "¡Rutshi!" gritó, pero Daisuke siguió corriendo como burro sin mecate.

- ¡Abuela, mire, es un tramposo su Daisukito! – la abuela parecía más entretenida mirando la naturaleza que el juego, seguía mostrando esa sonrisa sin sentido, y cargando con entusiasmo el frasquito con purgantes.

- ¡Claro que no, supuestamente debes tocarme a mí, y no a mi ropa! – aclaró Motomiya, riendo como bobo.

- ¡Pero sí te toqué!

- Uy, sí, ahora me vas a salir con que me abrazaste y todo eso, pervertido.

- ¡Daisuke, no colmes mi paciencia!

- ¿Qué, acaso no puedes alcanzarme bien, Taichi?

- ¡Te lo advertí!

- Ay, qué miedo... mira como estoy temblando.

- ¡Tramposo!

- Para que veas lo que se siente.

Los "amigos"-enemigos discutían mientras seguían persiguiéndose, Yamato sonreía escondido tras una maceta gigante "Excelente trabajo, Daisuke... tengo que buscar la manera de burlar a Ken... cosa que se me facilitará, ya que se ve decaído".

En tanto, Takeru estaba por atrapar a Hikari, definitivamente el chico rubio tenía mucha más resistencia que la canela Yagami. Hikari trataba de huir, pero muy pronto se vio acorralada por su atacante. Primero intentó sonreírle con coquetería para ver si su mejor amigo se ruborizaba y la perdonaba, pero Takeru no le prestó la atención merecida. Entonces la niña se enojó, nunca usaba ese tipo de tácticas (propias de la princesa llorona y la seductora), y cuando las usaba, no funcionaban. Su ira subió al cerebro e ideó un plan macabro.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡no puedo, no puedo! – Hikari comenzó a fingir que se agitaba y no podía respirar – necesito... oxígeno.

Anunció dejándose caer al suelo.

- ¡Hikari!, ¿Qué tienes?, ¡Por Dios! – dijo Takeru, con notable preocupación, se agachó hasta ella con intenciones de tocarle la frente, pero Hikari gritó más.

- ¡No me toques... no te aproveches de mi mal!

Taichi dejó de perseguir a Daisuke y corrió hacia su hermanita.

- ¡Takeru, ¿Qué le hiciste?!

- Nada, Taichi... pero comenzó a sentirse mal.

- Hermano, no te acerques... No puedo, respirar... oxígeno, por favor.

Hikari estaba armando un show sorprendentemente creíble, ya que como anteriormente era muy enfermiza, nadie le puso un pero o se dio cuenta del engaño. Koushiro reaccionó que era un juego de su amiga para librarse de ser atrapada y se dispuso a ayudarla.

Se acercó y la levantó.

- Gracias, Koushiro.

- De nada, Hikari.

- ¿Por qué él si puede ayudarte?

- Porque... – y entonces los chicos comenzaron a correr – ¡porque Koushiro es un ladrón! .

Hikari huyó muy rápido y se libró de estar acorralada. A Takeru le dolió mucho ser engañado por la niña de la Luz, sonrió con tristeza.

- Ni hablar, somos de bandos distintos, ¡Juro que los atraparé! – gritó retomando su correr, Taichi aún seguía muy asombrado "¡No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué le han hecho esos rateros a mi linda hermanita?, ¡le han enseñado a mentir!... ¡no los perdonaré!"

- Taichi, ¿En qué estás pensando?, ¡Ve por tus presas! – insistió Sora, que pasó cerca.

Daisuke y Yamato estaban rodeando a Ken, buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo tonto y pasar directo a la base, donde Jyou y Miyako jugaban a chocar las manos de forma graciosa (supongo que conocen esos juegos, ¿no?), al parecer los dos anteojudos de los digielegidos no tenían mucha acción. Mimi seguía pidiendo ayuda, y seguía sin recibirla. Por su parte Koushiro y Hikari eran perseguidos por un Takeru más desanimado pero igual de rápido. Iori huía de Sora, y ésta, trataba de hacer reaccionar a Taichi.

- ¡Hey, dejen de marearme! – insistió Ken, moviendo los ojos como camaleón enjaulado, los felinos rateros corrían en direcciones diferentes y, efectivamente, lo estaban atarantando. Su cara se puso verde combinada con morada, su cabeza estaba que estallaba y sus movimientos torpes se embrutecieron más - ... ayuda... – susurró casi desfalleciéndose.

"Demonios, van a burlar a Ken... ¡JA!, y eso que se cree todo un policía, es un irresponsable" pensó el irracional de Taichi, corriendo hacia sus presas "pero por supuesto que el gran Taichi lo resolverá todo... ¿Por qué seré tan genial?"

- ¡Taichi!, ¡Cuidado! – avisó Miyako, pero su "jefe" no hizo caso y se estampó brutalmente contra Mimi, que no podía moverse.

- ¡BUAAAAAA! – chilló esta, al sentir el cuerpo de Taichi sobre ella, pesaba mucho... claro que podía cambiar la interpretación, Taichi podía ser un bestia bien animal, pero no estaba tan feo.. de hecho, y estando tan cerca, le pareció guapo.

- ¡Abuela, usted es la réferi, haga una pausa para ayudar a nuestro compañero que está desmayado! – pidió Sora, pero la Sra. Kyoko no parecía tener intenciones de detener el "partido".

- ¡Niños, ¿Cuándo han visto que la Justicia se detenga por accidentes laborales?! – había gritado, siguiendo con su observación sin sentido de la atmósfera natural.

- El día que haya justicia me pondré a investigarla – musitó Iori, muy contrariado.

Miró hacia atrás, extrañamente, y al ver a Sora tras él, sintió ganas de golpear a la pelirroja impertinente que no lo dejaba ni respirar, claro que él, como era TODO un caballerito, no podía darse esos lujos. Sus pensamientos malévolos también lo entretuvieron, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia enfrente, se picó el ojo con la punta de la hoja picuda de una mata. 

- ¡AUCH! – se quejó - ¡Mi ojo, me piqué el ojo!

- Jajajajaja – rió Sora – yo no caigo en trampas de ladronzuelos, ¡No me engañas!

- ¡Pero si no es mentira! – suplicó Iori.

- ¡Te tengo! – anunció Takenouchi - ¡Rutshi!

Acto seguido Iori, con la impotencia de su parte, comenzó a llorar por el ojo sano, y al quitar su mano de su otro órgano, observó un poco de sangre.

- ¡Rayos....! estoy sangrando, y no puedo moverme.

Sora lo ignoró, se dispuso a ayudar a Takeru, que por lo visto, no sabía hacer tan bien su trabajo como ella. Afortunadamente el niño Hida se había herido el párpado, y no el ojo.

La cancha de combate era un desastre. Taichi había perdido el sentido tras su choque y Mimi parecía muy conforme con tenerlo encima (aunque, mejor no piensen mal), la pobrecilla estaba pagando caro su "gozo", ya que casi no podía respirar. Daisuke y Yamato estaban a punto de hacer caer a Ken, mientras que Sora y Takeru, perseguían a más víctimas.

"No sé que me pasa" reflexionó Koushiro "Mi estómago... está haciendo ruidos anormales. La última vez que me pasó esto, fue en casa de Taichi, por los jugos raros de su madre. ¡No, no quiero ni imaginar que me pasara ahora algo parecido!, ¡Diujjj!"

- ¡Rutshi! – oyó decir, entre Sora y Takeru habían cazado a Hikari Yagami, quien estuvo a punto de iniciar otro ataque falso de asma, pero se contuvo porque era lista y consideró que no le creerían.

- ¡Lo siento, equipo! – había dicho con pesadez notoria.

Nadie podía ayudarla, Koushiro siguió huyendo de los atacantes.

"Mmmm, tengo un excelente plan para hacer caer a Koushiro; sólo tengo que ponerle una trampa" pensó Sora, al parecer Taichi le había "transferido" los planes malignos.

- ¡Ohh, mira Koushiro, la abuela dejó caer a tu laptop! – exclamó con falsedad notable.

- ¡Sora, no te va a creer si usas ironía! – regañó Takeru, en efecto, Izumi no les creyó.

Sin embargo el dos contra uno era una desventaja.

Las agujetas de los tenis del niño genio estaban volando por el aire y chocando con la tierra (en pocas palabras: desamarradas o desatadas). Los perseguidores lo notaron, y se miraron como cómplices malévolos. "jejeje" rió Takaishi. "jijiji" complementó Sora.

La chica hizo su máximo esfuerzo por alcanzar al pelirrojo, ya estaba muy cansada pero sacaba fuerzas de la nada como buena deportista, aunque, claro está que el ladroncito dueño de la computadora estaba más exhausto, generalmente hacía menos ejercicio. En fin... el caso es que Sora, que casi tocaba a Izumi, estiró su pierna hasta aplastar la cuerda "amarra-zapatos" . la agujeta quedó atrapada bajo la suela del zapato de la mujercita de 15, y Koushiro, ya no pudo seguir corriendo (de hecho, se tropezó, Sora casi se cae junto a él por fuerzas físicas) .

- ¡Rutshi! – gritó Takeru, al tocar a Izumi - ¡Ea!, vamos a ganar, nada más quedan dos... ¡Vamos Sora!

- ¡Sí, Compañero de la Esperanza!.

Koushiro se puso de pie con una sonrisota enorme que iluminaba sus oscuros ojos. Cuando Sora quiso correr, cayó al suelo bestialmente, así que Takeru la pasó de largo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó confundida.

Izumi se hincó a su lado, y con un cinismo otra vez raro en él, apuntó hacia sus agujetas, que estaban unidas con un nudo ilegible a las de ella.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a amarrarme a ti!? – gritó sobresaltándose - ¡jamás lo creí de ti!

- No sé porqué la gente te clasifica sin conocerte bien – dijo despistadamente, volviéndose a poner de pie - ¡Ah! Y no digas que es trampa, bien se dice por ahí que "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale"

Takenouchi entonces, y frenando su histeria trató inútilmente de desamarrar sus agujetas de las de su amigo del Conocimiento, nada daba resultado "¿Cómo las ató?, ¡No puedo desamarrarlas!"

Así que aunque Koushiro salió de la jugada, Sora también. Takeru apenas se había dado cuenta del atraso de su amiga, como estaba ganando, extrañamente se sentía en la gloria, hacía mucho que no se declaraba triunfador.

- ¡Yamato, Daisuke... Tengan mucho cuidado! – avisó Hikari, muy atenta a lo que pasaba. – allá va Takeru.

Yamato comenzó a desesperarse, tenían que arriesgarlo todo, ¡¡no podían seguir esperando!!, cada vez contaban con menos miembros en el equipo, por otra parte, rescatarlos era casi imposible.

Vio que su hermano venía amenazante.

- ¡Tenemos qué hacer algo, Daisuke!

- ¡Vamos hacia la base! – entonces bajó su voz al murmullo – Aprovechemos que Jyou y Miyako andan muy entretenidos con jueguitos estúpidos.

- Trataré de despistar a mi hermano y Ken, entonces tú aprovecharas.

- Ok. 

Yamato comenzó a moverse de manera imprevista, sus pies se movían en zigzag, y Takeru comenzó a entretenerse con su hermano. Ken parecía ser atacado por un feroz virus de estornudos, ya llevaba 20 seguidos y no podía dejar toser. Daisuke, aprovechando la situación, se aventó con todo, corrió y corrió hasta casi llegar a la base. Jyou estaba dibujando en la tierra, pero ¿Y Miyako?, ¡bah!, qué importaba, sentía la victoria tan cercana que la presencia de la pelos lila no era indispensable. Estiró su mano, Kido seguía de despistado... y entonces, sólo entonces, Motomiya sintió una mano tocarlo: ¡RUTSHIII!, había gritado Miyakito, sonriendo como loca.

- Ja-ja-ja, no me tocaste, tocaste a mí ropa – insistió Daisuke, y siguió corriendo.

"Con que sí, ¿Eh?, ¡Ya verás si no te toco!". La anteojuda Inoue, agudizó su risa, se barrió en el suelo (casi como si se hubiera robado una base en béisbol) y alzó las manos, hasta tocar el short de Daisuke.

¡ZUMMMPL!

- ¡AHHHHHHH! – gritó el compañero de V-mon, al sentir que la malvada policía, había deslizado su ropa hasta desvestirlo. Sus "boxer" quedaron al aire, y la muchacha tocó su pierna.

- ¡Bingo!... es decir, ¡Rutshi!

- ¡Eres una degenerada, Miyako! – rezongó Daisuke.

- Oye, lo hice para que no salieras con tu pretexto de la ropa. Por cierto, deberías agradecérmelo, Hikari podrá verte y juzgarte.

- ¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar! – dijo hecho un tomate, viendo con pesar la cara que tenían todos al observarlo.

- Que juego tan interesante – había opinado la abuelita.

Daisuke se subió el short, y como fue tocado, quedó fuera de la jugada. Ahora todo dependía de Yamato, que era perseguido por Takeru.

La alergia de Ken había empeorado, el pobre traía su nariz roja de tanto evacuar líquidos y la boca seca; con el pesar de su conciencia se alejó un poco y se recargó en un árbol, ya no podía más. Jyou había desaparecido misteriosamente y nadie había caído en cuenta de eso, por lo que Miyako se dispuso a ayudar a Takeru, y comenzó a perseguir al último gato.

"¡La base, La base está libre!" pensó Yamato, al ver despejado el camino, "Es mi oportunidad". El rubio Ishida comenzó a ir con más velocidad, su intestino parecía rebelarse, pero él atribuyó eso a su nerviosismo, concluyendo con que aún era capaz de sentir admiración por cosas pequeñas, como este obsesivo juego.

Motomiya había visto despejado el sitio, pero como era muy imprudente, avisó como un gatito mal hablado:

- ¡Lero, lero, vamos a ganar!, ¡La base está solilla! 

"Oh, no, ¿por qué el imbécil tenía que decirlo en voz alta?" pensó Yamato.

- ¡Miyako, ¿Y Jyou?!

- ¡Yo que sé!, ¡debería estar ahí!

- ¡Vamos, Yamato, tú puedes! – gritó Hikari.

Pasaron cerca de Iori, y éste, desesperado por el éxito de su equipo (más bien con que todo terminara para irse a curar su ojo) le metió el pie a Inoue e hizo que se cayera.

- Lo siento mucho, amiga – dijo sinceramente. A Miyako se le habían caído los lentes y Iori los había escondido para que ésta no siguiera corriendo. "Mi equipo ha sido más justo que los mismos defensores de la ley, mi deber es ayudar".

Y ahí estaba la última escena en cámara lenta. Yamato a punto de tocar la base, y Takeru a punto de alcanzarlo... pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir "Rutshi", hubo un grito diferente:

- ¡Altoooooo! – rugió Yamato, tocándose el estómago – No puedo... no puedo seguir. ¡Necesito un baño! – gritó histérico, cambiando drásticamente su camino.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

"Parece que el ingrediente especial hizo el efecto" pensó la abuelita.

- Yo... yo... ¡También me largo al baño! – agregó Takeru, y también salió huyendo.

- ¡Oigan, ¿Qué mosco les picó?, ¿Qué les pasa? – reclamó Daisuke.

No sólo los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi se habían empezado a sentir mal, Los rugidos del la panza de Koushiro se habían intensificado.

- ¡Dios, me siento pésimo!, también necesito un baño – dijo mientras se agachaba a ayudarle a Sora a desamarrar el zapato.

- ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más! 

- ¿De qué hablas, Sora?

- ¡Si no deshaces ese nudo, mi aparato digestivo no responderá!

- ¡Ayyy!, no me asustes... mira, no lograremos nada, ese nudo que hice está, por demás, imposible de deshacer. Yo tampoco respondo por mi cuerpo, ¡Corramos!

Y en un intento desesperado por evacuar lo que el purgante les había provocado, comenzaron a correr acompañados de caídas locas, pues no iban bien sincronizados (recordemos que estaban amarrados por los cordones).

- ¡No vamos a alcanzar a llegar! – gritaron en unísono.

- Si gustan otro baño, hay uno en el dojo – avisó la vengativa abuelita, que había sacado tiernamente de una canastita, estambre para tejer.

Hikari pasó cerca de ellos, pero a una velocidad mucho mayor "Pobres... si no fuera porque también necesito ir al baño, les aconsejaría que se quitaran lo zapatos, no hay duda de que en la desesperación los humanos no piensan bien".

- ¿Qué?, ¿Hikari, tú también nos abandonas? – insistió Daisuke.

- A lo primero que se debe de obedecer, es al cuerpo, Daisuke – informó Iori, tocándose el estómago con mucho miedo de no llegar a tiempo, ¡El debía ganarle el baño a Hikari!; nada de que las "damas" primero.

Ken estaba pálido y al parecer la mezcla de su resfriado, con la limpieza intestinal, no le había caído nada bien. Corrió hacia unos arbustos, tomando en cuenta que los baños estaban ocupados, ahí estaba Jyou Kido, haciendo no precisamente dibujos en la tierra.

- ¡Ahhh, lo siento! – se había disculpado.

- ¡Búscate tus propios arbolitos!

Ahora Ichijouji salió volando a otra parte, le pareció más digno esperar su turno en el baño. Mimi y Taichi también se habían puesto de pie, la princesita se quejaba de un olor desagradable y le había gritado a Taichi que estaba podrido por dentro, el chico Yagami se retiró avergonzado, y Tachikawa se había dirigido al baño reclamando que era su turno porque anteriormente lo había apartado, Miyako la siguió desesperadamente... en fin, el caso es que Daisuke Motomiya quedó inmóvil, frente a la base, sin poder hacer nada.

- No es posible, ¿Por qué se han ido todos?

"Ahora que recuerdo, Daisukito ya había comido antes de añadir el ingrediente especial, por eso sigue normal... bueno, eso puede ser una ventaja" pensó y luego dijo, dirigiéndose a nosotros, los espectadores omniscientes "Eso sí, no quiero que los lectores crean que soy malvada por lo que le hice a los niños, ante todo, yo, como adulta responsable, tenía que hacerles entender que con las tradiciones familiares no se juega... además, un lavado intestinal no les caerá mal, ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?"

- Oiga abuela, ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?, si han abandonado el juego, ¿Quién gana?, ¿Los policías o los ladrones? – preguntó el ingenuo Motomiya.

La abuelita sonrió.

- Gana el que quede al último, Daisukito.

- ¿O sea que ha ganado mi equipo, los ladrones?, ¡Yo todavía sigo aquí!

- No, un equipo que abandona a su compañero no es digno del triunfo, por eso has ganado tú.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Sólo yo? – pensó confundido, pero le gustó la idea, ya que supuso que recibiría un premio mayor - ¡Es verdad!, los traicioneros de mi equipo salieron huyendo con los policías rebeldes, jeje, fui el único con cabeza para seguir...

- felicidades, Daisukito.

- Oiga abuela, ¿Verdad que por mi victoria usted me dará un premio?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, un chico tan perseverante merece un incentivo.

- ¡Sí! – gritó entusiasmado – y dígame, ¿Puede dármelo ya?, ¡Estoy ansioso!

- Claro que sí – dijo la señora Kyoko Ishida – Trae acá ese banquito verde que está tras ese pino. Sí, ese mero, ponlo frente a mí.

El moreno obedeció, "¿Acaso la abuela me hará sentarme ahí para darme mi premio?", el inocente se imaginó hasta un nombramiento, tipo "Yo os nombro Duque de no se qué, o Conde de no se dónde".

- Ahora, coloca este aparatito en el banquito, querido, necesitamos más altura – dijo dándole la pineapple de Koushiro.

"¿Más altura?, mmm, no entiendo"

La abuela se desnudó el pie y lo apoyó en el banquito, es decir, lo puso encima de la laptop. Daisuke sintió una gota de sudor correr por su cabeza, y vio un momento el pie de la abuela sobre la computadora "Si Koushiro ve esto, se infartaría" pensó.

- Entonces, aquí va tu premio.

Al chico le brillaron sus ojos chocolate.

- En vista de tu gran esfuerzo, serás premiado con el HONOR de poder darle un fresco MASAJE en los pies a tu abuelita consentida, o sea, YO.

- ¿Quééé?, ¿Quiere que le de masaje?, ¡Eso no puede ser un premio!, mejor no quiero ganar.

La abuela cogió su bastón y golpeó la cabeza de su nieto postizo.

- ¡Grosero!, te doy el premio, y no puedes negarte a recibirlo, anda, comienza con el masaje.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo Daisuke con una gran lágrima en su ojo, mientras que con decepción se ponía, muy a su pesar, ha hacerle masaje en los pies a la abuela. "Como dice Taichi, los abuelos de Yamato y Takeru, están locos (;_;)"

**En conclusión:**

He aquí al único no-afectado por el purgante, he aquí al único que no está en busca de baños o arbustos, he aquí al ganador de "Rateros y Policías"... y, he aquí, al muchacho de todos los elegidos, que más está sufriendo.

** F-I-N.**

**Incógnitas**: El fic ha terminado, pero aún así habrán muchas preguntas inconclusas.- ¿Quién irá al baño más veces?, ¿Cómo fue que Taichi convenció a Sora de convertirse en la seductora?, ¿Sospecharían los niños de la venganza de la abuela?, ¿Sabrán lo del purgante?, ¿Sanará pronto Ken?, ¿Qué habrá pensado Hikari de ver en "boxers" a Daisuke?, ¿Sabrá Koushiro que su computadora es usada como cojín para el pie de la abuela?, ¿Daisuke sabe dar masajes?, ¿Volverían los niños el próximo verano?, ¿Se haría Taichi en su ropa interior mientras estaba desmayado?, ¿Se pondrá Mimi en su pecho, globos rellenos de harina?, pero sobre todo ¿Después de todo lo acontecido, clasificarían a su verano como aburrido?

_"Era un verano aburrido, y se convirtió en divertido"_

--

**Notas FINALES:** Bueno, espero se hayan divertido mucho con este fic, siendo sincera no quedé muy conforme con el final, pero si seguía retardándolo, me iba a quedar peor. Los votos le dieron el gane a los ladrones, pero estuvieron muy parejos, sin embargo, pues ya se dieron cuenta de que la historia dio un pequeño giro y al final no ganó nadie (porque no creo que consideren a Daisuke como ganador, ¿verdad?). quedé conforme con el final después de todo, y dejo abierto el fanfic, de modo que tal vez, algún día, pueda hacer una pequeña secuela (incluso tal vez un epílogo). 

Quiero saber todo lo que opinan, por favor, háganmelo saber, ¿Sí?. Estoy muy agradecida porque este escrito fue leído mucho más de lo que yo creí, ha sido lo más disparatado que he hecho, pero mi carrera en lo cómico continua, y tengo varias ideas que pronto publicaré (eso espero). Muchas, pero **muchas gracias** por haber leído todas estas incoherencias, me divirtió mucho escribir este fic, ya que recordé juegos de la infancia que las nuevas generaciones ya no practican (desgraciadamente, la verdad es que se pueden divertir mucho, al menos a mí me parece entretenido).

Sin más que agregar me despido, no se olviden de REVIEW, por favor, saben que con eso me animan, por si gustan escribirme, aquí les va mi mail: ziddycm@hotmail.com

Nota extra: Policías y Ladrones comenzó a escribirse el 10 de marzo, terminando el 16 de mayo del año en curso.

--

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, escribí esto sólo por diversión y sin ningún fin lucrativo /_por cierto que las personalidades de los chicos fueron exageradas y modificadas de sus raíces naturales (por así decirlo)_/

--

Hasta pronto, atte. **_CieloCriss_**


End file.
